The begining how they met
by McMahon Lover
Summary: This is the backstory, the prelude to the Awesome One & The McMahon. Mike Mizanin is looking for the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. OC Kayla McMahon is looking for the same thing. they paths will across. Circa 2010
1. The introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves or to the WWE.

Author Notes: I do own any characters that will be the appearance in this story. This is the backstory of Mike Mizanin and Kayla McMahon, how they met and began their journey to the altar.

Introduction

Mike has been a WWE Superstar a few years now, and his wrestling career is blossom beautiful and he has won multiple Championships. However, his personal life is a whole another story. He is dating Maryse Ouellet a fellow WWE Superstar, but he is feeling that she is not the woman for him. He definitely wanted out of the relationship badly. He made the decision to break up with her and he knew that she would not take it very well when he tells her that it is over between them. When Maryse was not home, he packs up his things and ship them back to Cleveland Ohio and then to his parents' house. He calls and told them what is going to happen. They support their son and his decision to end things with Maryse. He hangs up with them and waits for Maryse to arrive back at the house, and then she came through the door.

"Hi, there honey," she said, having no clue that Mike is about to ended things with her.

He knew that she was not going to take his news well, but he needs someone who was not conceited and condescends.

"Hello, Maryse," he began. He clears his throat, and says, "Um I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's up?" She asked

"Um… I do not want to be with you anymore," he said calmly and Maryse looked at him incredulously and then explode at him.

"What?" How can you say that to me," she said.

"I can say it too you Maryse because it is true. You are not the woman for me," he said calmly. She did not take his news very well.

"I am the woman for you Mike," she said.

"No, you are not Maryse," he said, grabbing his bags, and then walks out of the house and place them in his the trunk then close it. He got in the rental car and then drove away.

"You will not get away from me, Mike Mizanin. I am the woman for you and if you try to date any woman I will be there to sabotage you're a new relationship," she said spitefully.

Mike arrived at the airport, and then got out of the rental car, then grabs his bags out of the trunk and then walks into the airport. He waits to board his flight back to Cleveland, Ohio. He needs to take some time for himself and then began the search for the woman he will be spending the rest of his life with. Fifteen minutes later, he boarded his flight and then the plane taxi down the runway and then took off for Ohio.

Kayla McMahon meanwhile, was having her own relationship problem as well her boyfriend Trent was being an arrogant jerk, to her, always telling to quit her job at the family business. He did not want her around those men's who wearing practically nothing. He had no faith her in to be faithful. Kayla refuses to quit her job to please him. When that fails he tries to compare her to her father and that only made Kayla mad. She went off on him, yelling at him that you know absolutely nothing about my parents or their marriage. You know nothing about my family business at all and what going on. She said, "Oh, hell, my family does not even like you. We are finished and do not call me ever again."

She walks out of his apartment, then out of the building got in her car, and then drove off. Kayla heads toward her sister's house; she needs someone to talk too. When she arrived at the house, whipping her car into the driveway, and then the gates opened up and she drove through them up the circular driveway to the house where she reaches the house came to the stop. She turns the key shutting off the engine ten pull the key out of the ignition and then unbuckled her seatbelt opens the door. She steps out of the car, closes the door. She walks around her car toward the house, when she reaches the door to push the doorbell. A few minutes later, she heard the door being unlocked then open to revealing her sister and she knows that she needs to talk. She let Kayla in, then closes the door relocks it, and then they walk into the living room.

Stephanie asks, "What wrong Kayla?"

Kayla took a deep breath slowly exhale and replies, "I just break up with Trent."

Stephanie says to herself, "Thank god. I hated him with a passionately."

Kayla began to tells her what had happened and how he wanted her to quit her job, because, the wrestlers walk around in nothing and then he tries to compare me, to dad's character. Stephanie becomes angry, that, a little prick would even try to compare Kayal to their dad's character. I explode at him and saying you obviously know nothing about the storyline.

"He is an idiot, Kayla. He knows nothing about sports entertainment and what we do," she said.

Kayla nods her head in agreement with her and says, "You're right Steph. You, John, mom, and dad try to warn me about him but I ignore all of you."

She knew that Stephanie, did not like him, her dad, and mom had a dislike for him too, but she was being stubborn.

"He is not worthy enough, for you or your love Kayla. He does not deserve you. I want you to take some time for yourself, and then you will find someone who will love you for you and not demand that you quit your job to make him happy."

Kayla just listens to her who had been through already, but then, she finds happiness, with John Cena. She wants the same thing she is hoping that she will found that same kind of love, and happily too.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mike arrive back in Cleveland Ohio, he want to his parents where he would be staying for a while until his find a place to live. He was greets by his mom Abbey, who hugs him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How did it go with Maryse?" She asked as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

Mike sighs heavy and says, "Not well mom, she didn't take my news well."

"Oh I am sorry son, that she didn't take the news of you breaking up with her," she said, patting his knee.

He smile sad at her, and says, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome," she said.

"She is not the woman for me mom."

"I know son, I could tell that she was not the woman for you. When you decide to gets married to someone it is a life commitment and you need to make sure that the woman is the right woman to spend the rest of your life with them and raise a family," she said.

Mike smile and says, "That is good advice mom, and I will take it to heart, but right now, I am going to concentrate on being WWE Superstar and climbs the ladder to the top of the company. And then I will concentrate on find the right woman for me."

"Okay at least you do not have to see her when you are wrestling right?" She asked

"Actually mom, Maryse and I are on the same roster RAW, so I have to be around her," he replied.

"Oh… well here is some more advice keep your distance from her then," she said.

"Oh trust me mom, I will be keeping my distance from her, when I am in some arena around the country and the world, when I travel oversea for some tours."

"Good son."

He did concentrate on his wrestling career and climbing the ladder of the WWE even though he had to see Maryse because they were on the roster RAW, so that mean, they would be around each other, and he knew that she is going to do everything she can to get back with him. He did not want to be with her anymore she was not the woman for him and he knew it but she did not want to accept that it was over between them. He keeps his distance from her when they were at arenas around the country and the world. He went about his business of being a WWE Superstar.

Kayla in meanwhile, concentrate on her job at the WWE Headquarters, and letting her heart heal from Trent. One day she was in her office when Linda and Vince come walking into the office, they want to talk to her about her traveling with company to help out backstage now that Shane had resign his position in the company.

"Hey Kayla" they said together and she turn her head away from the computer and saw them standing in her office.

"Hi, what's up?" She asked turn her chair toward them as they sat down in the chairs that where in front of her desk.

"Well, we need you to begin traveling with the company and help out backstage," Vince replied and she knew this coming because Shane resigns from the company.

She says, "because of Shane resigning from the company."

"Yes pebble, beside you need to learns that side of the business, besides working here at the headquarters," Linda said.

"Okay, as long as I am not and on screen character."

"No problem princess, you will be helping me and Stephanie out backstage, director and producer, deal," Vince said.

"Deal Vince," she said.

"Do you need any help telling Trent about you traveling with us?" Vince asked.

"No, I don't need help telling him because he and I are no longer a couple," she replied both Vince and Linda were shocks but on the inside, they were happy.

"When did you break things off with him, pebble?" Linda asked.

"Friday night, we got into an argument over me work for here, and being around men's who wear practically nothing. And then he try to use Dad's character as example and I explode at him and told him off and then ended things with him."

"You okay princess?" He asked.

"I am ok dad I realizes that he was not the guy for me. I do not need a conceit man in my life, which doesn't have faithful in me be to around Wrestlers who practically wear nothing," she replied.

Linda changes the subject, "Well Stephanie is going to happy because her baby sister is now traveling," Linda said laughing Vince, and Kayla joins her.

"Yes, Steph is going to be pleased to have me on the road with her," she laughing.

"Absolutely she is," Vince said, as he and Linda stood up from the chairs, walked out of the office, and let Kayla go back to working.

Kayla went back to work, and about two hours later, she was on the phone when Stephanie walks into the office, and she smile at her and she smile back. Stephanie walks over to the chairs, sat down, and waits for Kayla to finish up with her call. When she finish her call she hang up the phone and looks at Stephanie with a bright smile.

"Hi Steph," she said cheerily, and Stephanie looks at her.

"Hi, you are cheerily, what's up?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I have some news for you sis," she replied.

"Okay, what is the news that you have for me, your beautiful big sis?" She asked

"I will begin traveling with you, John, and dad," she replied with smile.

Stephanie smile and says, "really Kayla."

"Yes really, mom and dad come to me early and ask me to begin travel because you and him need help backstage, and because Shane resigning from the company," she said.

"Wonderful. Are you going to be on camera too?" She asked

"No only working backstage," she replied.

"That okay, maybe down the line you will be introduced to the WWE Universe," she said.

Kayla laughs and says, "They know that I exists Stephanie, they seen me with mom, and I do look like her and you."

Stephanie smile and says, "True that is why she called you her pebble."

Now that Kayla is going to travel with WWE her and Mike is going to across path, will spark fly between them? Can Mike be the guy for Kayla and treat her the way she deserve to be treat by a man.


	3. They finally met

Kayla was in her dad's locker room working before the show was to start when there was a knock on the door. She sighs, that someone is interrupting her.

She yells out, "Comes in." The door open and in walks, Mike Mizanin and Kayla's heart began beating faster in her chest. Her heart is like "ooh, looks at him, he is good looking, Kayla."

"Oh, I am sorry. I thought this was Vince McMahon's locker room," he said.

"Yes, this is Vince McMahon's locker room. How can I help?" Kayla said Mike walks over to the desk.

"Um…. Is this right?" He asked showing her the script, for the show. Kayla looks at the script and then looks at the original script that is on the desk.

While she was looking over the two scripts, Mike could smell her perfume and the scent of her hair. His heart is like, "Mikey boy she is the woman for us."

She looks up at him and said, "Yes, that is right," while looking at him.

"Okay, thank you. By the way, I am Mike Mizanin," he said with a smile.

"Hi, there Mike. I am Kayla McMahon," she said, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kayla McMahon," he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mike Mizanin," she said.

"You look just like your mother Linda and sister Stephanie," he said, with a smile. Kayla smiles and felt her cheeks become flush.

"Thank you, Mike," she said.

"You're welcome, Kayla," he said.

The door opens behind him and in walks, Vince and Stephanie they both notice Mike Mizanin, in the locker room with Kayla.

Vince walks over and asks, "Is everything okay, Kayla?"

"Everything is a fine dad. I was helping Mike here with the script," she replied.

Oh, okay, then. Hey, Mike how you are doing," he said.

"Hey, boss, and I am good. And you," he said.

"I am good," he said, as Stephanie notices her sister trying not to looks at Mike Mizanin, but she kept sneak peek through her eyelash.

Stephanie says to herself oh, I have to get her alone and talks to her.

"Thanks again, Kayla," he said, she looks up at him.

"You're welcome, Mike"

He turns around and said, "Hello, Mrs. Cena."

"Hello, Mike," she said as he head for the door that was opened and walks out of the locker room.

"What was wrong with script Kayla?" Stephanie asked sitting down on the leather couch with Vince joins her.

"Nothing Steph, he just wanted to make sure what he was reading was right," she said.

Later on, Kayla was in the gorilla position alongside Stephanie, working when John come into the gorilla position because he was involved in a Triple Threat match to determine a #1 contender for WWE Champion Sheamus. His music hits as Stephanie gave him a kiss and then he went out to t erring, and then was followed by Kofi Kingston, and then Randy Orton was out last. Kayla watched the match on the monitor as Mike Mizanin come into the gorilla position because he was up next and he saw Kayla sitting there working.

He smiles but she did not see him there because she was busy doing here job. She saw that her brother in law John was not successful in becoming the #1 contender for the WWE Title. Kayla sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break, and Vince cue Miz's music up and out he went to boo. Kayla saw him on the monitor and watched on as he walks to the ring and around it and sat at ringside, for the next match, and she watched on as he tries to cheap shot, MVP, but instead, MVP flipped the script and attacking Miz, sending the former reality TV start scurrying from the ring.

Toward the end of RAW, Kayla left the gorilla position and heads back toward her dad's locker room. When she arrived there, open the door and went inside over to the leather couch and sat down. She relaxes a bit and waited for her dad to finish up before they left the arena together and traveled to the next city and state for SmackDown. As she waited for him could not help but think about Mike Mizanin who, she meets early in the evening.

He was good looking and polite too, he could be the gut for her. While she thought about Mike the door open and in walks, Stephanie and notice that her little sister, in deep thought and she is probably thinking about Mike Mizanin from early in the evening. She walks over to the leather couch and then sat down beside her.

"Kayla," she said, snaps her out of her thought about Mike.

She saw her sister sitting beside her, and said, "Oh, hey Steph. I didn't hear you come in." Stephanie smile.

"Yea, I'd notice that you were in a deep thought there. Thinking about someone?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Kayla saw the smile and reply, "no."

"Kayla, I know you."

"Stephanie, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yea, sure Kayla. I saw how you try not to looks at him early," she said smiling at her.

"I wasn't doing that early, she said in her own defense.

"Yes, you were Kayla," she said.

"Stephanie that didn't happen."

"Kayla Elizabeth who are you trying to kid here huh. I saw you looking at him through your eyelash," she said.

"Stephanie stop or I am not going to talk you about this," she said.

"Kayla, I am the only one you can talk to about this."

"Not if you keep tease me right now," she began… Besides I can always go to mom or Marissa and talks to them about this."

Stephanie chuckle and Kayla looks at her.

"First you won't tell mom, because of dad finding out and that is never good. Moreover, as for Marissa well, she is married to our brother Shane, who can act like dad sometimes, especially when Superstars looks at his sisters. So, I am the only one who can help you because I have dated one WWE Superstar and marry another Superstar," she said.

Okay, okay, I surrender, but right now. He and I have not seven had our first date yet. We just met Stephanie. So can we take this slow? My heart is healing from asshole Trent. And I am not ready to start dating or give my heal heart to another man right now," she said.

"Okay, I understand but when you are talking I am always here for you," she said.

"Thanks, Steph," she said hugging her.

"You're welcome, little sis," she said.

"And Steph," she said.

"Yes Kayla," she said smiling.

"This stay between us, no one is to know that I was checking out one of the wrestlers," she said.

"No one will hear it from me," she said

"Thanks, Steph and I meant it."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

Vince comes walking into the locker room with John to see Stephanie and Kayla sitting the couch waited from them. They stood up from the couch and then grab their things, walked out of the locker room, and head to the garage area. When they arrive garage area, they go into the limo and then the limo drove out of the arena.

The limo heads to the airport and arrives there. When the limo came to stop they exit the limo, grabs their bags from the trunk and then walks inside the airport and were checked in by security and then they walked out of the airport toward the corporate jet that was waiting for them. They board the jet, as their bags, were being loads onto the jet.

A few mins later, the jet took off for Green Bay Wisconsin. Forty-three minutes later, the jet lands safely at the airport in Green Bay. The jet came to stop and then they exit the jet and down the steps, and then got into the limo that was there. Their bags were unloaded from the jet and into the trunk. A few minutes later, the limo pulls away and then heads for the hotel. An hour late the limo pulls up to the hotel in downtown Green Bay and came to sop and then the back door opens and out they step one by one. They then grab their bags from the trunk and then walks toward the hotel, went inside and checks in. After check in, they head up to their hotel suite, then enter them, and went to bed.

Kayla attempted to fall asleep but her mind kept on thinking about Mike Mizanin whom she had just met. Pictures of him flash in her mind. Her brain and heart were saying, "Kayla gal, he is good looking." She let out a frustrating sigh, and lay there, and began to mumble to herself, "well, he is cute looking and handsome. He has a nice smile, too." Her brain and hear said, "See now, you are seeing what we see, a handsome guy, who will probably treat us right."

She began to wonder about her family reaction if she began to date Mike Mizanin WWE Superstar. Her brain and heart said, "Don't worry about that and Stephanie already said, "she dated one and is married to John Cena. Three is nothing to worry about. They will accept him. He's is damn sure better than that no good punk ass bitch." She slowly exhales and rolled onto her side and closes her eyes and went to sleep. She finally fell asleep.

In the meantime, Mike is laying in his bed thinking about one Kayla McMahon. Mike's brain and heart said, "Mikey boy, Kayla McMahon is a beautiful woman." He began to smile at the thought of Kayla. She had gorgeous blue eyes, like the ocean and a gorgeous smile too. Kayla McMahon was one gorgeous woman.

However, his subconscious told him to forget, about Kayla McMahon, she probably has a boyfriend. In addition to that, you will never be able to date her because of her father Vince McMahon your boss. Mike's brain and heart told his subconscious to shut up. Kayla is the woman that we want. Mike closes his eyes went to sleep and dreamt about Kayla McMahon.


	4. Stephanie gave Kayla advice

The next morning Kayla wake up after a night of restless sleep, and got out of bed walk into the bathroom then took a long hot shower. Twenty-five mints later she turn off the water, opens the door grab towel wraps it around her body walk off the shower and then dryer herself off and rewrap the towel around her.

Her blow dryer her hair, after blowing dryer her hair walk out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom, took off the towel, and began dressing. After dressing she walk toward the bedroom, place her hand on the doorknob turn opening the door, walk out into the livingroom to found her dad sting at the table working with Stephanie.

"Good morning," she said, they both looks up to see her.

"Good morning, Kayla," Stephanie said with smile.

"Good morning princess," Vince said before he went back to working.

She walks over the table were breakfast was and sat down at the table, and begun having some breakfast and coffee. She ate her breakfast when Vince's phone begun to ring and he looks at it saw that Linda was calling him. He stood up, walks toward the bedroom, went inside, and closes the door behind him. This gave Stephanie the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"Did you sleep well, Kayla?" she asked looking at her, and Kayla looks up at her and shook her head.

"No really, Steph, my mind had Mike Mizanin on early this morning," she replied, Stephanie smile and Kayla notice her skier smile.

"It happens to me Kayla."

"Really Steph,' she said, standing up, walk over to where she is sitting and sat down beside her.

"Yes, really after I had met John for the first, and talking with him. He began to invade my every thought Kayla," she said.

"Every thought Steph?" she asked her.

"Yes, my every thought, I could barely get my work done. However, it was worth sis. I soon found myself, being smitten with him, thinking about him, it made me smile more and it gave me goose bumps too, she said with smile.

"Wow, I never felt that with asshole Steph," she said.

"Well some men don't stir up those feeling inside of us. I bet you that our mom felt like I felt after she had met dad a longtime ago. Look she call and he went into the bedroom to her talk and not about business either," she said with knowing smile.

"Um did you have those when you met and date Paul?" she asked her.

"Yes I had feeling but not that kind of feeling that John stir up inside of me Kayla. Paul did not invade my every thought, as John did. It was very different with Paul and beside there was a seven years gap between him and I. and you know that he was with me, because I am the daughter of the owner the meal ticket to the top of the company," she replied.

"See that bother me Steph, superstars will think that of Mike if we date," she said.

"I know Kayla, John went through once we start dating. Superstars become jealous of him, but he climbs the ladder all by himself, without help from us. Mike will probably go through it if you date him. However, that should not stop you from dating him. Looks if you heart want him then be with him, let superstars be jealous of Mike, but us the family know the true. Don't let any superstars stands in your way Kayla," she said as Vince come out of the bedroom and looks at his daughters sting there and wondering what they were talking about.

He makes his presence known to them, and says, "What are you too up to," they look over at him.

"Who us?" they said simultaneous.

"Yes you," he said walking back over to the table and sat down again.

"We were chatting while you were in the bedroom talk with our lovely mom," Kayla said with smile.

"Yea dad is everything all right with our lovely mom," Stephanie said.

"Your mom is fine she says, good morning," he said Kayla and Stephanie laugh and he looks at them.

"What so funny," he asked stern.

"You dad," they said laughing.

He shook his head at his daughters who were laughing.

"Enough and get back to work," he said firmly.


	5. Kayla talks to her mom

After taping Smackdown Vince, Kayla, Stephanie and John flew home to Connecticut for a couple of days. Wednesday was a normal for Kayla going to the office and working and during the day, she went to see her mom who is the CEO of the WWE, and asks if she would like to joins her for dinner and Linda never turns down one of her children for dinner.

Kayla smiles and says I will see you later at my house mom. Linda smiles and replies yes, you will pebble. Kayla walks out of the office and down the hallway back to her office, went inside, and then went back to working. A couple hours later, Kayla left the office and heads home to cook some dining for her mom and herself. When she arrives at home she whip her car into the driveway and then the gates opens, she drove through them up the circular driveway.

She arrive the house, drove into the garage, and came to stop, she turns the key shutting off the engine, and then she unbuckled her seatbelt, opens the door grabs her purse and briefcase out of the passenger seat and then step out of the car. She closes the door, walk out of the garage and then presses a button the garage door closes, walk toward the house, when she reaches the front door and then slid the key into the locks and then turns it unlocked the door. She then turns the doorknob opening the door and step inside the house, closes the door behind her, and relocked it. She placed her briefcase on the table that was in the foyer and then took off her coat, step over to the hallway closet place her, on the doorknob and then turns opened the door, then hang up her coat, and then closes the door.

She walk toward the staircase and began to climbs them and when she reaches the top and walk toward the master bedroom, and then walks in and changes out of her suit into more comfort clothes. After changing out of her suit she walk out of the master bedroom and toward the staircase and when she reached them she descend them and once at the bottom, she walk toward the kitchen went inside and began cooking dinner for her mom and herself. Kayla began to cook a delicious chicken meal as the chicken was in the oven, the doorbell rang, and she walks out of the kitchen toward the front door. When she reaches, she placed her hand on the doorknob and the turn the lock unlocking it and then turns the doorknob opening the door to reveals her mom standing there.

"Hi, mom, please come in on," she said opening the door wide for her.

"Hi, pebbles," she said stepping inside the house, Kayla closes the door and relocked it.

Linda could smell chicken that was being cook and says, "Mmm, its smell good what it is?"

Kayla smiles and says, 'it chicken, mom."

Linda took off her coat and Kayla took the coat, hangs up it in the hallway closet, and then closes the door and then walk back toward the kitchen and Linda followed her toward kitchen. They went inside the kitchen and Kayla check on the chicken that was in the oven.

"It is almost ready, mom," she said.

"Good, I am hungry," she began…. "I didn't gets to ask you early today, who was your first RAW?"

"It was okay, mom, I help out backstage. Lot of the wrestlers was staring at me, and I stare back, and then they took off and I laugh."

Linda laughs and says, "That must have been funny."

"It was funny mom, seeing grow ass men's and women's ran away," she laughing.

"No one bothers you?" she asked her.

"No one bothers me," she replied walking over to the fridge open the door and looks inside the fridge. "White or red wine, mom."

"White wine will be fine pebble," she said, as Kayla grabs the white wine and then close the door.

She walk back over to the island, place the bottle of white wine, on the island and nine opened the oven door and check the chicken and it was ready, she grabs the potholder and took the chicken out of the oven and then place it on the stove.

"That looks delicious pebble," she said inhale the smell of the chicken.

"Thanks mom, I learn from the best," she said with smile.

"You're welcome pebble," she said, as Kayla plate the food and then hand one plate to her and then picks up the others one and they walk over to the table and sat down.

Kayla opened the wine and pours some into the glass and then places the glass in front of her mom, and then pours some into her glass and the close the wine. She sat down and they began eating the chicken dinner that Kayla made for them.

"What is on your mind pebble?" she asked sipping her wine.

"Um… well, yesterday morning Stephanie and I were talking about men in general and feelings. And, she was telling me, how when she first met John and how she felt after meeting him, he had begun to invade her every thought, and how just thinking about him made her smiling more and give her goose bump too."

Linda smiles and says, "That is very true pebble, she was on cloud nine after meeting him. There were plenty time when I walks into her office and she was staring and smiling."

She smile and says, "She also says that she bet that you felt the same way after met daddy."

"Yes, I did feel the same way after meeting daddy. I felt all warms and fuzz inside," she said smiling and Kayla smile, Linda notices the smile.

"Yea, mom, he made you feel that way just meeting him?' she asked her.

"Yes, pebble. Your dad was a good looking young man, and I become smitten with him."

"Did he invade your every thought?" she asked her.

"Yes, my every thought and dreams pebble," she replied.

"And you probably thought at that moment you want to spend the rest of your life with him, right," she said.

"No, not at that moment, I was only thirteen when I met your dad, she said.

"Kayla is there a reason for all these questionings?" she asked her.

"Um, I am just curiously mom. And hearing about you and dad and that make me smile," she said.

Linda knew better, but she is not going to push. She knew her children better than she knew anyone and that include their dad and spouses.

"How are you doing pebble?" she asked her.

"I am good mom. My heart is healed and I am almost ready to start dating again," she replied.

"Well that's good pebble. I wants you to see happy you," she said, Kayla smile.

She sigh and says, "I want that too mom. I mean, I am twenty-six moms and I should be married right now not single. Stephanie married John when she was twenty-eight moms," she said.

"I know pebble, but that no good punk ruins it. He rather harps on where you were working, instead of planning a wedding. You should be getting ready to steps into your wedding dress, but that is not happening because of him," she said.

"True mom."

However, pebble, I do not wants you rushing into a relationship so that you could get married. Take your time, and looks for Mr. Right. I want you to find a man who loves you and treat you the way you deserve to be treating. And do not date anyone who is a lot older than you," she said.

She smile and asks, "Okay mom, so how old should the guy be, mom?"

"Well, someone who is maybe two, three or four years than you. But no one over five years," she replied.

"All right mom. So no one over five years, got it," she said.

"Good girl," she said.


	6. Mike talks to his mom

Mike was in the living room sitting on the couch and thinking about Kayla McMahon whom he met for the first time on Monday. She'd taken his breath away and made his heart beat fasten like never before, not even Maryse made his heart beat that way. He was smitten with the young McMahon. As he thought about Kayla, he never his mom Abbey and she could tell that, her son was thinking about something.

"She must be been a very attractive woman," Abbey said with an understanding smile when her son look over and saw her standing there.

"How do you know that I am thinking about woman, mom?" he asked

"A mother knows these things son," she relied walking around the couch and sat down beside him.

Mike smile and says, "she certainly was attractive mom."

"And what is her name?" she asked

"Her name is Kayla mom. in addition, she is definitely attractive, beautiful, gorgeous woman. Eyes as blue as the ocean mom," he replied.

Abbey looks at him and notice that her son was smitten with a woman name Kayla.

"That beautiful huh," she said.

"Yes, mom. She made my heart beat so fast and I never felt that before," he said.

"Sound like you are smitten with Kayla son," she said.

Mike smiles and says, "yes, I am mom. why wouldn't I be?"

"is there something else son?" She asked

Mike sighs and replies, "well mom Kayla is my boss daughter."

Abbey was shocked that her son was smitten with his boss daughter. "I thought there were only two McMahon children Shane and Stephanie."

"I did too mom, until Monday when I walked into my boss locker room looking for him, but instead I found her. Kayla is the spitting image of Linda and Stephanie. She made my heart beat uncontrollable mom."

"Um- she is marrying Mike?" she asked

"I don't think so, mom. She was not wearing a ring wedding, as her mom does and Stephanie," he replied.

"Okay does she have a boyfriend then?" She asked

"I am not sure, mom," he replied.

"you need to found out Mike, because, I don't want you getting hurt. I want to see you happy, and by the way you are talking about her, your heart want her too."

Mike smiles at his mom and says, "I know it does mom, but she is my boss daughter and her sister is Stephanie Cena, who happens to be married to John Cena. in addition, I am guess here but if anything happens to Kayla by some guy or wrestler Stephanie will send John to beat the crap out of us."

"be care with her, if that is the case Mike."

"that is only half of it mom, there is also Vince McMahon her father and my boss. I can't even begin to imagine what he will do to me if I hurt her in anyway."

"I don't know what else to tell you son, your heart obviously want Kayla McMahon, and the decision is up to you."

"I know it is mom, she is invading my dreams and thoughts since Monday night."

"You will figure out something son I have competently faith in you," she said pat his knee.

"Thanks mom," he said.

"you're welcome son," she said standing up, walks from him, and then out of the living room leaves him alone again.

he let out a softly sigh, and his heart say to himself, "Mikey boy, Kayla McMahon is the woman that we wants, don't let nothing stand in ours way."

Mike say to himself, "do I risk my wrestling career to be with Kayla McMahon or do I found someone else who is not relative to my bosses the McMahon."

His heart began yells at him, "no we wants Kayla McMahon that is who we wants Mikey. There is no other woman for us, but Kayla McMahon."

Mike did not know what to do now, his heart wants Kayla McMahon but he is worry about his bosses' reaction to him dating Kayla and then there are the other superstars who could become jealous when they found out that he is dating Kayla. They will probably tease me and make comments like now you will have everything hand to you, because of your relationship with Kayla McMahon.

Mike had a real dilemma on what to do…. His heart says to him, "Mikey the only two peoples who matters are you and the lovely Kayla no one, well expect for her family who will know the true and your family."


	7. Vince & Linda talks Kayla

The next morning, Linda was finishing her breakfast when Vince walks another kitchen and she jumps when she saw him, especially seeing that he work until midnight.

"Good morning honey," he said with smile.

"Good morning to you sweetie, but what are you doing up at this hour," she said.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and wants to talks you about Kayla," he said, sitting down the table, and Linda made him a plate food.

"Okay what about Kayla?" She asked walking over to the table and place the plate of food in front of him, and then walk over to the coffee pot, then pour some coffee and then picks up and walked back over to the table and place on the table then sat down across from him.

"Does she talk to you because she is not talk to me," he replied, before taking a bite of his breakfast. Linda looks at him and wonders if he is fishing to find out if their daughter is dating.

"I had dinner with her last night, and we talks," she said.

"And?" He said

"And what Vince," she said.

"Linda you know what I mean," he said.

"Did we talk about men's," she said, looking at him.

"Yes, I want to know if there is a new man in her life," he said sternly.

"Well, no to that question. But if I did know I wouldn't tell you," she said Vince looks at her.

"What? You wouldn't tell me if she had a man in her life," he said.

"No, it is not my place. Anyway, we talks about feelings, she told me how she and Stephanie were talking about men's in general and how Steph, felt after meeting John. In addition, she asks me if I felt the same way after I met you and I told her how I felt. Then I told her that I want her to find Mr. Right, but I do not want her rush into a relationship so that she could get married. And no man over five years," she explains to him.

"Good, I do not want a repeat of her dating older man than her, like Stephanie date Paul Levesque."

"She understood very clearly. But Vince, you can't dictate on how she live her life now, she is an adult," she said.

"I know that honey, but still I am father her and I have a right to know who my daughter is dating," he said.

"I know. However, let me ask you this, what if she starts dating wrestler. Are you going to go to great length to stop that relationship?" She asked him.

Vince sat there in silent for a few moments.

"Well Vince, are you going to forbidden her from seeing a wrestler?" She asked again him.

"I don't know," he said, finishing his breakfast.

"What do you mean you don't know Vince," she said looking at him.

"Linda," he said

"No Vince, you can't allow one daughter to date two wrestlers and not allow the other one to date a wrestler, it would not be fair at all, and then Kayla would be mad at you," she said.

"It complicated Linda," he said get up from the chair walked around the island over to the sink.

"No it not complicated Vince you want to make it complicated. You want to dictate Kayla's love life-"

Vince stop and looks at her and says, "What love life?"

Linda chuckles and says, "You don't even know do you."

"Know what sweetheart," he said

"Vince your daughter is sexually actively since college, and Trent wasn't the first lover either."

"What? She had sex," he said

"Yes darling and I am telling you that you cannot dictate her love life. And do not forbidden her from seeing wrestler either," she said waling out of the kitchen.

Vince let out a sigh, he want so bad to keep Kayla from dating a wrestler. He saw what John went through and how it effort Stephanie too.

"I am only tried to avoid her heart being broken again, especially by employees of ours Linda," he said to himself…

"Maybe can scare some of the single wrestler from go near her and asking her out on a date. I am willing to do anything to make sure that her heart is not broken again… she might hate but maybe she will see that I am only try to protect her from heartaches especially by wrestler even though Stephanie is happy with John Cena."

He continue and says, "I could kill her first serious boyfriend that damn fool for break up with her, before college. He was perfectly for her, and she was not even interest in wrestlers. In addition, she wouldn't have been with Trent either if that dumbass didn't break up with her… They would be marrying right now and having a baby, but no. Now I have to watch her like a hawk and run a company at the same time."


	8. WWE RAW Jan 18, 2010

Kayla had traveled to Knoxville Tennessee for Monday night RAW and she was busy on this night, as RAW heads toward Royal Rumble on January 31 2010. Mike has not seen her because she was meeting with management most of the evening. Once the meeting ends, it was almost time for RAW to begun Kayla and Stephanie was in the room.

"Have you seen Mike tonight?' Stephanie asked her.

"No, I haven't," Kayla, answered.

"Don't worry you will see him, I know he is here because I saw him early," she said, Kayla looks at her and smile.

"Are you my informant," she said with smile.

"Yes, I am your informant," she said with a smile,

"Okay informant, thanks for the information," she said as Vince, walks back into the room and says, "Kayla and Stephanie you are needs at the gorilla position."

"Okay we are coming, dad," they said together walked out of the locker room and down the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spend the night runs the show.

When they arrive there, they got ready for the show. The RAW intro happens a live shot inside the Thompson Boiling Arena, then pyro goes off and then Vince McMahon's music hits and out he goes out to boo, and strut down to the ring as Kayla and Stephanie look on from the backstage.

He began doing his segment as they watched along with Undertaker, who was going to interrupts him. Vince talked about all the decision he has made over the years, (inviting Bret Hart, kicking Bret in the gut, coming to Knoxville.) Vince said, "that he banned Bret from the WWE for the fans who boo him….

Before he could finish, Undertaker came out to the ring. Undertaker said, "that he was there in Montreal when it happened. Vince had fear in his eyes then, and he has fear eyes now. That Vince was scared of the consequence of his action." Undertaker finished by calling Vince a coward. Vince left the ring walk back up the aisle way then ramp and the backstage as Undertaker cut a promo.

Once Vince came through the curtain, he watches the rest of the segment wit Kayla and Stephanie. They watched Undertaker called out Shawn Michaels to the ring and they exchange words, before Kayla sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and for the first match of the night and Kayla did her job. After the match had end, Kayla sends the fans backstage for segment involving Triple H & Shawn Michaels with Don Johnson and Carlito.

Once the segment was over Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for in ring segment that led to All American, American, American over the top rope challenge between Mark Henry and Jack Swagger that was real quick when Mark Henry tosses Swagger over the top rope. She shows the lot parking next and a limo pulls up to the arena and out step Jon Heder with the bella goes back to commercials.

During the break, Mike Mizanin came to the gorilla position for his segment and he finally saw Kayla McMahon and he smile. His heart began beating faster in his chest as he saw her… She looks gorgeous in her suit as she stood with her dad and talking to him. She was did not notice him because she was in deep conversation with her dad about his coming up segment backstage. When Raw return from the break Jon Heder and Don Johnson makes their way to the ring and enters the ring, as Kayla director the camera. She watched them ramble on about irrelevant crap and then Heder calls out his close friend The Miz.

Miz's music hits and out he go and Kayla saw him on the monitor that she was watching and she smile. He thanks Heder for putting him in the Royal Rumble. The Miz goes on to taunt MVP. MVP comes out and announced that he is in the Royal Rumble as well. He says that if he does anything that night, it will be eliminating The Miz. In fact, he says, that he will throw out The Miz and Jon Heder right now. The Big Show comes out and takes out MVP.

Heder says that he called Big Show just in case things got out of hand. He announced that the main event will be DX vs. The Miz and Big Show. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. During the break, Mike leaves the ring and comes backstage to see Kayla looks at the script. She looks up for a split sec, saw him, smile at him and he smile back at her and then went back to the script. She shows her brother in law the script and he nods his head.

RAW returns from break and for John Cena tag team attach with Kofi Kingston as his partner. Stephanie kissed him and out he went for the match and it was a good one with Cena and Kingston beat Legacy. Kayla sends the fans to backstage again, to Miz, Big Show, Jon Heder, Hornswoggle, and Triple H. Jon, The Miz and Big show were talking backstage. Big show says he's already getting along with The Miz better than his last partner is. Hornswoggle and Triple H comes in. Show says he would love to get his hands on Hornswoggle. Hunter suggested that they make the main event a six-man tag match by adding Hornswoggle with DX and Heder with Miz and Big Show. Both Big Show and Miz agreed Heder was not so thrilled.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for Diva tag team match and after the match she send the fans backstage again to Jon Heder was nervous about the match and tried to get Johnson to fill in for him, but Don said he didn't want any part of it. The Miz and Big Show come in and tell Heder to relax. They gave him a robe and a ring name "The Flame."

Another backstage segment with Vince McMahon, Hornswoggle, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Vince listens to Triple H about being back into corner and he has to face the consequence. Vince walked away RAW goes commercials. Back from the break, for another single match, and after the single match RAW went back to commercials. Back from the break and for the six-man tag team match DX and Hornswoggle vs. The Miz, Big Show and Jon Heder. There was action in the match but in the end, DX and Hornswoggle defeated The Miz, Big Show and Jon Heder.


	9. WWE RAW Jan 25, 2010

On Sunday evening, Vince and Kayla traveled from Connecticut to Columbus, Ohio for Monday night RAW they had arrives safety in Columbus Ohio, and they exits the jet and walked over to the limo that is waiting for them. as Kayla enters, the limo as her and Vince's bags were being unloads from the jet and then loads into the trunk of the limo as he got in the limo with Kayla. The Chauffeur close the door and then he walk around the limo and opens the driver side door and then in got and pull the door. The trunk was close and then Chauffeur buckled his seatbelt and then pulls away from the jet and drove toward downtown Columbus and the hotel that they were staying at for the night. hour late, the pulls up to the hotel and came to stop, in front of the hotel, the chauffeur turns the key shutting off the limo and then unbuckled his seatbelt open the door step out of the limo. He closes the door and then walks around the limo and to the backdoor and then open door Vince step out first and then Kayla step out next. Vince thanks him as he walk to the trunk and then open as Kayla and he grabs their bags and then walks away from the limo and toward the hotel.

The doorman smiles at them and opens the door for them. Vince thanks him as Kayla walks in first followed him and they heads over to the front desk and checks into the hotel. after checking in they walks over to the elevator, Kayla push the button and then the doors slid opened, and they step onto the elevator with the guard followed them. Vince press the floor that they rooms are on and the doors slide close and went up. when the elevator reaches the floor, the doors slid opens and the guards step off first and then Kayla walk out next followed by Vince. They walks down the hallway toward their rooms and when they arrives there Vince slid the electronic key into the locks and unlocked the door and then push down the handle and opened the door and went inside followed by Kayla and he closes the door behind her. Vince and Kayla settle into the hotel suite.

"Princess has you heard from Stephanie?" He asked

"Yes, Sophia is sick and she only want mommy to take care of her," she replied.

"Ah, yes, only mommy can take care of sick kids," he said smiling.

"Well, I have been told that you took care of me when mom had the flu," she said.

"Yes that is true you were three months old when mom got the flu and I took care of you and brought you to the office," he said.

"See you took good care of me," she said.

Vince smiles at her and says, "true princess."

The next night Kayla and Vince were at Nationwide Arena, Vince was busy while Kayla was the locker room working with door opens, she was on the phone with her secretary, when Mike walks by and saw her.

"Yes, Jane, I need those three files on my desk by Wednesday morning," she said seeing Mike smile at him and he smile back at her. She listens to her secretary telling her that Karl left three folders with her for Kayla to looks over.

"Okay did he say what is inside them?" She asked her.

"Yes, potential storylines Elimination Chamber and WrestleMania XXVI," she replied

"Okay anything else Jane?" She asked

"Nope, that is all," she replied.

"Okay, I need you to found out if my mom is free in the afternoon on Wednesday, I need to speak with her," she said.

"Okay Kayla, I found out tomorrow and let you know when I see you Wednesday morning," she said.

"Yes, bye Jane and have a good night," she said.

"I will and bye Kayla," she said.

She hang up, saw him standing there, and says, "Meeting over, Mr. Mizanin." Look through her briefcase for a folder.

"Yes it is. I see a beautiful woman and though I say hi."

She smiles and says, "Hi, there. Damn it I don't have it."

Don't; have what?" he asked

"A Folder, maybe my dad does," she said grabbing his briefcase opens it and then began looking through it for the folder.

She find the folder that she is looking for when her dad's phone rang she grab it looks at it and saw her mom is calling him. She touches the screen and then bought the phone up to her ear and says, "hello."

"Who is this?" Linda asked.

Kayla laughs and says, "Mom it me your daughter Kayla."

"Oh, hi pebbles, where is your dad?" She asked

"Dad is probably still in the catering area with some of the officials talking to them," she replied.

"Okay, can you tell him that I call and I will talk to him later on tonight," she said.

"Sure, mom," she began looking through the folder. "Have you spoken to Steph tonight?"

"Yes I did Sophia went to the doctor this morning and she has a cold," she said.

"Ah, my poor sweetie pie, but she has her mommy with her," she said.

"Yes, mommies always know how to take special care of you when you are sick," she said.

"Yes, you are the best at that mom," she said.

"Thank you pebble," she said.

"You're welcome mom. Oh, mom, my secretary is going to found out if you are busy Wednesday afternoon I need to talk with you," she said.

"Okay I will check with my secretary in the morning, but everything is okay with you?" She asked

"Yes, I just need to talk, that is all," she replied.

"Okay pebble. I will let you go and I see will you Wednesday afternoon. Love you pebble," she said.

"Love you too mom," she said. She hang up and then heard her dad voice, and he says, "hey there Mike." She looks up to see him with Mike.

"Hey boss," he said.

"Everything god with you?" He asked walking onto the room.

"Everything is good waiting on my opponent Kofi we're are going to the ring to go over what is gonna to happens in our match," he replied.

"Good. Hey princess," he said.

"Hi, dad, you just miss mom's call," she said.

"Is everything okay with mom?" He asked

'Yes, she says that she will talk to you later on tonight."

"Okay, thanks princess" he said, looking through his briefcase.'

"You're welcome," she said, as Kofi come along and he and Mike walks off together.

A couple of hour later, Vince and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spend the night runs the show. When they arrive there, they got ready for the show. The RAW intro happen a live shot inside the Nationwide Arena, then pyro goes off and then DX went out as Vince and Kayla look on from the backstage. They watched the opening segment with DX, they go back and forth until Legacy music hits, and out they went for tag action.

Kayla and Vince did their jobs while watching the tag team match, at one point sends the fans to commercials. Back from the break and the tag match was still going on until DC began arguing and then they got the winner over Legacy. After the match, Kayla shows a sneak peek at John Cena's appearance on Psych that coming Wednesday. RAW goes back to commercials. During the break, Mike Mizanin came to the gorilla position for his segment and saw Kayla McMahon and he smile. She looks gorgeous in her suit as she stood with her dad and talking to him. She was did not notice him because she was in deep conversation with her dad. Miz's music hits and out he go and Kayla saw him on the monitor and smile and began to watch him.

Miz says, "He doesn't even know what "straight up ballin" is. That he can't believe these people accept him after he's been incarcerated. Ad for some reason, they can't stand him. he's treated like an outcast."

MVP says, "The reason everyone dislike him is because he's a jackass. That Miz would be quite popular in jail and that lead to a gay joke about Miz and Show," the fans cheer.

Miz tells him that's enough and he would love to come down there right now and put the title on the line, but he's not going to because he has a friend that wants to make a statement. He tells him to enjoy his match with the Big Show while he's still U.S. Champion. He's the Miz, he's awesome and Big Show's music hits. They go to the ring and Big Show enters the ring while Miz stay outside. The referee signal for the bell and it sound. MVP ducks an early clothesline and lands a couple of punches before Big Show take over with some headbutts. He pushes MVP back to a corner and slaps his chest. He whips MVP into the other corner and charges him, but MVP move out of the way. He charges at Big Show, but is caught with a chokeslam. Big Show covers him for the three counts and the win. Miz enters the ring and celebrates over a beaten MVP.

Kayla show the announcer and Michael Cole puts over that apparently Mr. McMahon has made a decision about Bret Hart and we'll hear what that decision is live tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. During the break, Mike leaves the ring and comes backstage to see Kayla looks at the script. She looks up for a split sec, saw him, smile at him and he smile back at her and then went back to the script. She shows her brother in law the script and he nods his head. Kayla sends the fans to backstage segment and she cut to her brother in law to John Cena with guest host Dule Hill.

Cena says, "That people are talking about the season premiere of Psych on Wednesday featuring him. He then asks where James Roday is and Hill says, "He had an operation and couldn't make it."

Cena then tells Hill to make tonight's RAW his night. He leaves and Miz comes in and says, " that he can't believe Psych wanted Cena over him. He then talks about having to Google Hill's name just to see who he was and before he could get too much out." Hill tells him that he has set up a match for Miz tonight (the sings "Tonight" couples of times) against an opponent of his choice. He calls the Miz a "joker" and walks out.

Kayla sends the fans back to commercials and back from the break and for Semifinal Diva Championship tournament. After the match Kayla send the fans to the back and Vince McMahon is on his way to the ring and his announcement regarding Bret Hart is next. She then sends the fans back to the commercials. Back from the break and Vince McMahon's music hits and he walks out to the stage and heads to the ring and Kayla show the fans a replay of last week where the Undertaker called him a coward. After the footage, Vince was in the ring holds a mic.

Vince says, "That if Undertaker was here tonight, he would call him out to the ring, looks him in the eye, and dare him to call him a coward. Nothing could be further from the truth because let's face it, there's not one good reason why he would bring Bret Hart back. That Economics101 says that you buy low and sell high."

He tells the crowd that they had forgotten about Bret Hart until Shawn Michaels forced him to bring Bret Hart back. He then asks rhetorically fi there's a reason to being Bret back and the crowd start a " We Want Bret" chant. He then tell them to be careful what they ask for and to listen to this announcement Bret Hart will never be back in the WWE ring.

He says, "That he's a businessman."

The crowd boos and he starts mocking them about being smart. He gets out and start-interviewing fans about why they think Bret should return. One guy says that Bret would beat him down in the ring. another kid says that he's awesome. Another gut acted stupid and Vine said that he proved his point.

He gets back into the ring and says, "That he didn't hear one good business reason to bring Bret back and that's because there's not. Bret is a part of the past and he's concerned with the present and the future. He then thanks them for their concern and tier kindness, but before he can leave, John Cena's music hits.

He goes out and says, "He's no out here to chance Vince McMahon's mind. That he never had a problem with Vince until recently."

He reminds Vine McMahon of the gum analogy he made about Bret Hart and remembers how Vince treated Roddy Piper.

Cena says, "That he had a lot of help building the empire that he's created from people like Piper and Hart. He then throws them away whenever he wants"

Cena asks him if that's how he feels about people like HBK, Undertaker, Batista and Him.

Vince says, "He doesn't know what he's talking."

Cena says, "That Vince just uses people to him his pockets. That Vince isn't a coward, he's pathetic."

Vince asks what he called him and Cena says, "He heard him."

He then challenges Vince to invite Bret to Raw next week to face him man to man and if he doesn't he'll prove his point. Cena then adds that if Vince doesn't do that, he's going to find him on his 90th birthday, pick him up out of his wheelchair, and punch his false teeth down his throat. Cena exit the ring and before he gets halfway up the ramp. Vince tells him to start.

He says, "That he's going to invite Bret to RAW next week. He's going to call him out to the ring face to face, and he's not even going to flinch.

Cena smiles but Vince McMahon then announces that he's in match tonight against the man that took his WWE Championship away from him Sheamus… Cena looks happy about it, and we cut to break.

Back from the break and Kofi Kingston is finished up his entrance and then the music of Miz hits and out he get and heads to the ring. He enters the ring and hand the title to the referee who hand it to someone and signal for he bell and it sound.

Miz and Kofi locks up and go through a series of counters. Kofi hits a couple of cross body splashes and then tires a third, but Miz stop it with a kicks to the face. Miz applies a headlock. Kofi get up, but Miz slam him down and then kicks him in the face again. He covers him for a two counts. As Kofi gets back to all fours, Miz delivers a kicks to the stomach and then to the chest.

He hits a knee drop and then applies another headlock. Kofi starts kicking his way back in the match. He goes to the top ropes and hits a huge frog splash on the Miz's back, goes for a cover but a near fall. Kofi tries a spinning kick, but Miz counters into backbreaker/neckbreaker. He covers him for a near fall. All of a sudden, MVP's music hits. Miz looks up to the ramp, but MVP doesn't come out. Miz turns around and runs into a little Trouble in Paradise. Kofi covers him for the win.

After the match, MVP comes out and stares down the just beaten Miz. Backstage to Cena meanwhile Mike comes through the curtain and Kayla smile at him and he smile back. He head to his locker-room with a smile because Kayla smile at him. He enters and went into the bathroom and took a shower, while Kayla continues her job as director and producer.


	10. Kayla talk to her mom

After RAW went off the air with John Cena standing tall over Randy Orton, they left the arena and then travel to Cincinnati, Ohio, for a taping of SmackDown on Tuesday night. Kayla, Vince, and John did their jobs behind the curtain when the taping over for SmackDown they left the arena and traveled home to Connecticut for couples of days before hitting the road again. Wednesday was a busy day for Kayla as she went over the Royal Rumble, RAW, and SmackDown scripts with Stephanie in her office.

"Did you see Mike on Monday night?" Stephanie asked her.

Kayla looks up at her and replied, "Yes, I did we greeted each other."

Stephanie smiles, and says, "That's good that you were able to greet each other."

"Yea, Steph. We greet each other, and I ask him if the meeting was over and he told me yes. I continue to work, but I felt him watching me though."

Stephanie smile and says, "He is captive by your beautiful sis."

Kayla smiled at her and says, "Well, I will admit he is handsome looking."

She goes on and says, "Mom, call dad's phone and me talks to her. Then I heard dad's voice, and I look up to see him talking to Mike, and then he comes into the locker room and then Mike walk away with Kofi Kingston."

"Well, at least you were in each other accompany for more than five minutes," she said with a smile.

Kayla smile and says, "Steph, you should know that dad can pop up at any time."

"That's it true. But seeing that you and Mike aren't an official couple yet, so right now, dad can't hover over your and your relationship," she said.

"Yes, but I felt him watched me during the show. He was making sure that I wasn't checking out the talent," she said.

She just shook her head and says, "Good lord, he is overbearing now."

"I know that I am going to talk mom this afternoon about him and his overbearing ways. I am not a teenage here."

Stephanie leaned back in her chair and says, "Well, don't give a way that you have been talking with Mike Mizanin."

"I won't Steph. But, I don't think mom is like dad, and I know that she won't tell him anything either."

"True, mom won't tell him anything, but just be caution right now," she said.

"Oh, I will Steph. However, dad needs to let me lived my life and sated anyone I want include talent," she said.

That's my girl, don't let dad dictated your love life," she said with a smile.

"Steph, I don't even think that dad knows that I lost my virginity in college," she said.

"He probably doesn't know. But still, he shouldn't able to dictate that part of your life, now, you are an adult," she said.

"Yes, you are there, mom knows that I lost it," she said.

Stephanie smile and says, " Mom, knows everything about us never doubts her."

"I knot doubt her at all. She knows us better than dad does," she said Stephanie nodded her head.

"Yes, she does," she said.

"How about some lunch my treat," she said with a smile.

"Okay let's go, I am hungry and so is your niece or nephew," she said laughing and Kayla laugh too.

They stood up from the chairs, as Stephanie grabs her purse, from the desk. She and Kayla walk out of the office head for Kayla's office, so that she can grab her purse too.

When they reach her office and she went inside over to her desk, open the second drawer then grab her purse and close the drawer. She walks around her desk toward the door and out. They walk down the hallway toward the elevator, when they arrive at the elevator Stephanie press the button. They put on their coats as the doors slid open and then they step onto the elevator. Kayla presses the button for the lobby the doors slid closed and then went down to the lobby. When arriving at the destination the doors slid open and they walk out of the elevator and then toward Kayla's car. She presses the button turns off the alarm and then press another button unlocking the door. She and Stephanie open the doors getting in the car pulling the doors closes. They buckle their seatbelt and then Kayla slid the key into the ignition turns it starting the engine and let the car warmed up first. She then backs up and turns the wheel drove off, out of the underground garage, sped off toward a diner in Stamford.

"How is Sofia doing?" She asked while driving.

"She is a little better, but she is still home from school," she replied.

That's good she is feeling a little better, but she must be bored too," she said.

"Yes, she is bored, but she read books and take naps. There is not a lot t of when you are sick with a chest cold," she said, as Kayla pulls up to the diner and park her car in a spot in front of the diner.

"There's isn't a lot you can to do but rest," she said, turning the key shutting off the engine and then they unbuckle their seatbelt, open the doors and steps out of the car.

The doors close then Kayla presses the button setting the alarm. She walks around the car and Stephanie and her walk toward the diner went inside, took their coats, and hang up them as someone hand Stephanie a ticket. A waitress show them to the table and they sat down and she gave them two menus. They ordered some lunch. The waitress took the menus and then walks away.

"Have you found out when you're due is Steph?' Kayla asked while they waited for their food.

"Dr. Jones says toward the end of August but no specific date yet," she replied, as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Okay, so after SummerSlam then," she said.

"Yes, SummerSlam is August 15, in Los Angeles. I don't think that I will be attending unless John and I use the tour bus," she said.

"How long is the bus ride back to the east coast?" She asked

"It's about 42 hours and 56 minutes, back to Greenwich, Connecticut," she replied, as their food arrived at the table.

"Wow, that is some ride back to the east coast," she said

"Yes, it is," Stephanie said, as the waitress puts the plates of food on the table in front of them.

"Thank you, they said together.

"You're Welcome, and enjoy your food," the waitress said, and then walks off.

They began eating their food and continue to talks about the baby, Sophia, Khloe, and of course, Mike. They finished their lunch and Kayla pay the bulls and then left a waitress a generous tip, and then walk away from the table and got their coats. They put their coats on and then walk out of the dinner and toward the car. Kayla presses the button, and then another one to unbuckle the doors, and they open the doors, got back into the car, and pulls the doors close. They buckle their seatbelt, Kayla slid the key into the ignition turned it staring the car, and let it warms up.

"Thanks for lunch Kayla," she said

"You're Welcome, Steph," she said pull out of the spot and then drove back toward the headquarters.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters, Vince walks into the office, and says, "Linda, are you busy later?"

She closes the folder and says, "Yes, Kayla and I have a meeting for coming up Pay per View event."

"Okay," he said.

"After the meeting, I can come to see you," she said with a smile.

"Okay, it can wait until then," he said turn around and walk out of the office.

Kayla and Stephanie step off elevator walk down the hallway together and passes the receptionist continues down the hall and then apart way by Linda office. Stephanie continues down the hall to her office, while Kayla spoke Holly Linda's secretary.

"You can go in Kayla," Holly said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks, Holly," she said walking toward the door went inside and closes the door behind her.

Linda smile when she saw her youngest walking into her office. She presses a button and says, "Holly, no interrupts."

"Okay, Linda," she said, as Kayla sat down in the chair.

"Hi, pebble," she said with a smile.

"Hi mom," she said with a matching smile.

"What's up pebble?" She asked leaned back in the chair.

Kayla sighs softly and replies, "Its dad mom. He is watching me like hawk… I mean Monday night he watched me making sure that I wasn't checking out the talent."

Linda shook her head he didn't listen to her. "I told him not to treat you like you are a teenager."

"Well, mom he obviously isn't listening to you. He is making me feel uncomfortable," she said.

"Oh, honey, I am sorry that your dad is making you feel uncomfortable, backstage," she said with a smile.

"Mom, it is not your fault, that dad is overprotective of me, but I feel like a teenager again," she said.

"Honey, don't let your dad dictate to you or stop you from dating either," she said.

"It's not that easy mom, he treats me different from Steph, who date Paul Levesque and then John Cena who she is married too." Linda stood up walk around her desk and sat down in the chair beside Kayla.

"Pebble, listen to me, okay… If you want to date a Superstars do it, don't let your dad dictates your life, you are a grown woman."

Kayla smiles at her and says, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, pebble. Your father needs to stops being overbearing, overprotective. If you find one of the Superstars worthy enough of your love goes for it."

"It's won't be easy for dad, mom. I remember what he did to Paul and John."

"I remember that too honey."

And what he did to them that worries me a lot of the Superstars that I choose to date."

"Well, he will have to accept your chose pebble."

"Mom, this is dad we are talking about here. He has a hard time accepts things."

"I know pebble, but he will have no chose here. It's your li, e not his."

She smiles and says, "I miss having a man an in my life." Linda smile.

"You'll find someone pebble, but don't rush into a relationship and have your heart broken again."

"I won't mom. I will guard my heart this time. I want a man who will love me for me and not because of my last name."

"That way, if you do date Superstar be very cautious with them because they will try everything. Paul did and it got him nowhere fast beside the other factor."

Kayla smiles and says, "I know mom, Stephanie told me. But… there will be jealousy by some Superstars."

"Yes, true, pebble. We the family will know the true honey. Never let other peoples stand in your way of happiness."

"Okay, mom and thanks for listening to me," she said smiling at her.

Linda smile and says, "Any time pebble that what parents do we listen and give advice."

"Very true mom, you are different from dad."

"Yes, I am pebble. I don't go into an overbearing mode."

They laugh and Kayla says, "No, you don't."


	11. Steph, Khloe and Sophia

Stephanie was in her and John's bedroom packing for Royal Rumble when Khloe and Sophia came walking into the bedroom.

"Mommy," Sophia said, as Stephanie turns around to her and saw Khloe was with her.

"Yes, babies, what can I do for you?" She asked taking some things off her dresser.

"Um… mommy why doesn't Auntie Kayla come over anymore," she replied.

"Well… um, Auntie Kayla is busy," she said, placing the items into her bag.

"Mommy Auntie Kayla loved spending time with us when you and daddy are gone," she said looking at her.

"Pebble, listen to me, Auntie is busy. She is traveling with daddy, grandpa and me and helps out backstage, that why she doesn't come over a lot."

"Mommy Auntie doesn't love us," Sophia said pouting Stephanie looks at her.

"No way, Sofia, Auntie Kayla loved you girls so much. But right now she is busy living her life, and traveling."

"Auntie moves in here, with us," she said with a smile.

Stephanie laughs and says, "Oh, yeah," tickling her.

"Mommy stop," she laughed.

"You want me to stop;" she said laughing and then attacks Khloe next.

"Stop mommy," they said together as she continues to tickle them.

"You want me to stop," she said.

"Yes," they said together.

"What the word," she said.

"Please mommy," she said.

"Okay, I will stop tickling the both of you," she said kissing them.

"Mommy," she said as she looks at her.

"Yes, pebble," she said with a smile.

"Why is Auntie not married like you, and grandma," she said, as Stephanie looks at her shock.

"Why are you asking that Khloe bug," she said.

"Auntie has not married mommy," she said.

"Yes, I know pebble, but its Auntie's choice right now not to be married. And when she finds the right guy like I find your daddy she will get married."

"Ok mommy," she said.

Later on, Stephanie and John kisses the girls bye and then traveled to the private hangar where the corporate jet, when they arrive there. They exit the limo and then walk toward then up the stairs and then walk inside the jet to finds Vince, Kayla and Linda already board the jet. They greet them and then sat down in their seat, and ten buckled tier seatbelt, the door closes, and the jet taxi down the runaway and then took off for Atlanta, Georgia. Two hours and one minute later, the jet landed safely, in Atlanta, Georgia, came to stop, as they unbuckled their seatbelts stood up then exits the jet walked down the steps over to the limo that is waiting for them. They enter the limo as bags were being unloaded from the jet and then loads into the trunk of the limo, the Chauffeur close the door. He walks around the limo open the door and then in got pull the door closes.

The Chauffeur buckles his seatbelt then pulls away from the jet and then drove toward downtown Atlanta, and to the hotel that they would stay at for the night. An hour later, the limo pulls up to the hotel came to stop, in front of the hotel, the chauffeur turn the key shutting off the limo and then unbuckled his seatbelt open the door and step out of the limo. He closes the door, walks around the limo and to the door, opens it and Vince, step out first, he then helps Linda out of the limo. John steps out next and then he helps Stephanie out of the limo and then Kayla. Vince thanks him as he walks to the trunk and then open it, and they all grab their bags and then walks away from the limo and toward the hotel.

The doorman smiles at them and then opens the door for them. Vince thanks him as Linda, walks in first followed by everyone else then heads over to the front to the desk and begin checking into the hotel. After checking in they walk toward the elevator, when reaching it, Kayla pushes the button then the doors slide opened, and they all step on to the elevator with the guards followed them. Vince presses the button for the floor that their suites are on, and the doors slide close and then went up. When the elevator reaches the floor, and the doors slid, opens and the guards step off first and then everyone steps off the elevator.

They walk down the hallway toward their rooms and then they arrive there, Vince slid the electronic key into the lock unlocked the door and then push down the handle, opening the door went inside followed by Kayla, and Linda and then he enters last closes the door behind him. Kayla, Linda, and Vince settle into their hotel suite, while Stephanie and John settle into thief hotel suite next to them.


	12. WWE Royal Rumble Jan 31, 2010

The Phillips Arena, Vince, and Stephanie were busy Linda was doing her job as CEO so Kayla was in the hallway when Mike saw her and smiled and walks over to her.

"Hi, Kayla," He said, with a smile.

She looks up from her phone, saw him there, smiles and says, "Hi, Mike how you are doing today?"

"Okay I guess," he said, sound annoys.

"Is everything ok, Mike," she said.

"Yes, everything fine with me," he said.

"If everything is fine you. Why did you say I guess?" She asked

'Well, I was dating one of the Diva and I break up with her, last year before my birthday," he said.

"Okay. And?" She said

"Well, just a little a while ago she approaches me and says I love you. She is acting like we didn't break up and I don't know what to do now."

"Well, some peoples can't handle being dumped, Mike. I know trust me."

"Don't you hate that when you break up with someone they don't get it," he said.

"Yes, I do. I know what you are going through right now; I break with my boyfriend who is not WWE Superstar."

"Well, at least you don't have to see him when you come to the arena, me I see her all the time because she is Diva and on the RAW roster. I have no way of getting away from her."

As they talk, Linda walks down the hallway and saw Kayla talks with Mike Mizanin and watch them talking when Stephanie come up on her mom.

"Mom," she said softly she turns to see Stephanie there.

"Hey Steph," she said to turn back to watch Kayla.

"Mom, please tell me you are not turning into dad right now and watch Kayla," she said.

"Of course not Steph," she said.

"Mom," she said

"Steph, I am not turning into him I promise you that," she said.

"Oh, good she doesn't need you being a hawk too," she said smiling.

Linda looks at her and says, "What do you know about Kayla?"

"Mom I would never betray my baby sister, confident," she said walking into the locker room and Linda followed her into the room.

"Stephanie Marie, what do you know?" She asked again.

"Sorry mom, I will not talk about my sister personal life or anything she tells me in confidence."

"You know something about her and Mike don't you?"

"I am not talking mom," she said sitting down.

"Okay I will find out my own way," she replies.

"Good luck mom because my lips are seals," she said with a smile.

A couple of hours later, Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spending the night runs the show. When they arrive there, they got ready for the show. WWE 2010 Royal Rumble opens with highlighting the WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Championship, and 30 man Royal Rumble main event where the winner will move on to WrestleMania.

A live shot inside the Phillips Arena as pyro goes off and Michael welcome the fans at home to the 23rd annual Royal Rumble PPV. He has joined Jerry Lawler and Matt Striker.

We go right to the ring, and for the first match of the PPV, ECW title match, Kayla did her job alongside Stephanie and Vince. There was action in the ECW title match, but in the end, Christian eventually hits the Killswitch and covers Ezekiel Jackson for the win and retain the ECW title. Kayla sends the fans backstage to Teddy Long and Tiffany are hanging out. In comes Cryme Tyme asking for both to be added to the Rumble match. Only one member of the team is in right now. Long said they need to flip a coin like they did last year to decide who will go in. Shad says, "They already have a solution." Great Khali comes in. He says, "If Tiffany will kiss him, he'll give Cryme Tyme his Rumble, spot.

She hides behind Long. Khali no longer agrees to the deal if he cannot get a kiss. The Miz came in and Kayla smiled seeing him. He knocks everyone. Teddy Long says, "Since Miz is so confident he will not only compete in the Rumble tonight, but he will also defend his U.S. Title against MVP." Miz is not happy.

Kayla sends the fans to Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton about tonight WWE Championship and Rhodes offer his service and then tells Orton he can count on him tonight. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for the WWE United States Championship match The Miz vs. MVP. MVP goes out first and then WWE United States Champion music hits and Kayla wishes him good luck.

He smiles at her and says, "Thank you." He went out with a smile on his face. Miz hits the ring and pose with title. The formal introduction was done by Justin Roberts and then Miz hand the title to the referee, who shows it to MVP and then hand to someone at ringside. He then signals for the bell and it sounded, and the match is underway. Miz gets in a quick kick and tone left hands on MVP.

MVP drops Miz with a big clothesline. MVP with some big knees and then anal a suplex but he could not coves because Miz tries to bail out, but MVP grabs him and connects with a side suplex. Miz rolls out, MVP gets in his face and Miz gets the better OD an exchange and lands a big kick to MVP. Back in the ring, Miz throws MVP into the corner and then hits a few shoulder changes to MVP midsection. Miz back up and then charge in and then connects with his corner clothesline, goes up to the top and connects with a double axe smash on MVP.

MVP fights back and hits the Playmaker, but Miz is able to kicks out. Miz drops MVP off the ropes, slides back in misses a running knee, and MVP hits a big pounce. MVP with a rollup that gets close two counts. MVP with two more covers, and more kicks out from Miz. Miz finally jumps out of the ring, to recover, but MVP follows him. Miz slide in, MVP follows, Miz with a small package, and gets the pinfall.

Justin announced the winner and still WWE United States Champion The Miz.

After the bell, The Miz gets in MVP's face and does some trash talking. MVP cannot believe it. Miz continues his trash talking and MVP cannot take it anymore giving him a Playmaker. MVP walks out and then turns around to stare Miz down some more. Kayla show a few replays of the finish and the post-match attack.

Back to live shot, Miz is just recovering with his title in hand. Kayla show backstage Chris Jericho steps Big Show in the hallway, Big Show said, he knows what is going on and know Jericho is jealous.

Jericho asks what he is jealous of. Big show said Jericho is jealous of the fact that he said Miz was a better tag team partner than him.

Jericho said that Miz is way too cocky for his own good, and is just taking advantage of Big Show

Big Show said, "oh, just like you did?" Jericho is confused saying he turned Big Show into a giant killing machine. Big Show said he kinda already was that before he stared tagging with Jericho. He will throw out Jericho. Miz or anyone else that gets in his way.

R-Truth gets involved and gets in Jericho's face. Jericho promises to win and go onto WrestleMania tonight. To another part of the backstage area, Randy Orton is walking down the hallway and Ted DiBiase catches up with him wishing him luck for tonight. Orton asks Where Cody is. Ted does not know but the last heard Cody was bragging about how he will win the Rumble tonight and face Sheamus for the WWE title at WrestleMania. Orton said he is just moments away from heading to the ring and beating Sheamus for the WWE Title… and without the help legacy.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for the WWE championship match Randy Orton vs. WWE Champion Sheamus. Stephanie and Kayla wish him good luck and to be safe during the match and he smile at them. He went out and heads to the ring and then Sheamus entrance next.

There was action throughout match crowd was behind Randy Orton. As the match draw to close, Orton and Sheamus were outside fighting when out of nowhere, Cody Rhodes, jumps the guard railing and decks Sheamus the referee sees this and Cody tries to back away as if he did not do anything. Orton then hits th RKO on Sheamus. Orton goes for the cover but the referee calls for the bell. Orton was disqualified for outside interference.

WWE Women's Championship match was next and then in the end a WWE Women's Champion was crown in Mickie James. And the next Championship match was for World Heavyweight Championship, The Undertaker vs. Rey Mysterio and there was action but in the end, the Undertaker nails Last Ride for the win and retains the World heavyweight Championship.

A backstage segment happened next and then a promo for WrestleMania 26, being 56 days away. Kayla shows everyone a video package highlighting the history of the Royal Rumble match. The first two Superstars hit the ring and went out before being eliminated by the third superstar.

Superstars come in and were eliminated when 14 superstars was MVP as he making his entrance, the Miz runs up behind him and decks him in the back of the head with the WWE United States Championship. Meanwhile the action was still going on, as Kayla show MVP being help to the back.

15 Superstar come out, hits the ring, and began battle with other superstar. The buzzer went off and The Miz hits the ring t number #16 and he plant Carlito on his face. MVP then hits the ring and hits some eblows to Miz. MVP sends himself and Miz over the top rope as they brawl they were both eliminated from the Royal Rumble. Referees had to keep them parts as the rumble continues John enter the rumble as number # 19 and he battle his the way to the final four and then the final two before being eliminated by Edge.


	13. WWE RAW Feb 1, 2010

After The RAW had ended, and then everyone left the Phillips Arena, in Atlanta, Georgia, and travel to Nashville, Tennessee for Monday night RAW. Later that morning they were up doing their daily routine, after ding they routines and going over the script for RAW, Stephanie took Kayla out she needs to talk with her before their mom can corner her and question her.

Once they were out of the hotel and in the limo that drove off Kayla asks, "Steph why did you drag me out of the hotel suite like that?"

Stephanie replies, "Because I need to talk you before mom cornered you and began questioning you about Mike."

Kayla looks at her and says, "What?"

She looks at her and says, "Last night, mom saw you talking with Mike."

She says, "And?"

"Well, she was watching you talk to him when I came upon her. And I ask her if she was turning into dad and she says no."

"Okay."

"I told her that you don't need her being a hawk too."

"How did she respond to that."

"She looks at me and says, I promise you I am not turning into him. And ask me what I know about you. And I told her that I never betray my baby sister confident. And she said, what you know Stephanie Marie."

"Okay, thanks for not talking," she said.

"You're welcome. But there is more," she said.

"What else."

"I told her sorry mom, I will not talk about my sister personal life or anything she tells me in confidence. And of course, she continues to interrogation me and you know something about her and Mike don't you. I say I am not talking mom. She says, okay, I will find out my own way. I told her good luck my lips are seals."

"Do I need to worry about mom now Steph?" She asked

"I don't think so Kayla, but be careful though. And if mom does find out about you and Mike you know that she will never betray you and tells dad," she replies

"I know she will never betray me Steph. But you know dad, he has he way of finding things out."

"Yes he does but don't let that stand in your way, Kayla. And you know that mom will step in and side with you on dating a wrestler."

"I know, Steph."

"What were you and Mike talking about anything last night?" She asked

"We talk about ex's," she replies

"Ex's huh?" She asked

"Yes, he told me his exes is a current Divas and she is acting like they never break up last year before his birthday. She told him she loves him. And he doesn't know what to do," she replies.

"Did he tells you her name," she said

"No he did, but he hates that she is acting like they never broke up when they have. Do I need to worry about her."

Well, not right now because you and Mike are not a couple yet. But don't worry I will threaten her if I have too."

I know you will but you are pregnant with your third child and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and your baby."

She smiled at her and says, "I know but I am your big sister and it my job to look out for you even though you are adult. And I want you to be happy and if Mike Mizanin can make you happy well then he ex's girlfriend needs to take a hike."

Kayla laugh and Stephanie laugh with her and then says "Later on tonight stick close to me, so that way mom can't talk to you."

"Okay sis," she said.

A couple of hours later, they were are the Sommet Center, in downtown Nashville, get ready for RAW, and Kayla help Stephanie and Linda couldn't talk to her about what she saw the night before. Two hours later, Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spending the night runs the show. When they arrive there, they got ready for the show.

WWE RAW opened with highlights from the Royal Rumble and then a live shot inside the Sommet Center, as pyro goes off and Michael welcome the fans at home who are watching on the USA Network. He is joined, Jerry Lawler. Kayla did her job alongside Stephanie and Vince.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring and the opening segment, the 2010 Royal Rumble winner Edge makes his way out to the stage and waltzed down to the ring. He began talks while Kayla watched from the gorilla position. He goes on until WWE Champion Sheamus went out and hits the ring. He tells Edge to better watch his mouth. He boasts how easily beat Cena and Orton. He goes on and then they went back and forth before Sheamus cheap shot him. He then missed the brogue kick onto for Edge to him with a spear. Kayla sends the fans to commercials break. Back from the break and Cody Rhodes goes out to the ring for the first match of the night an Elimination chamber-qualifying match. John Cena's music and Stephanie gave him a kiss before he went out.

"Good luck John," Kayla said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kayla," he said with a smile.

He went out and heads to the ring, where Cody Rhodes is waiting for him. Stephanie watched the back, the bell sound and the match is underway Cody came right at Cena with rights and lefts. Cena fought out of the corner only to Cody scoop him into a side Russian leg sweep and then covers him for two counts. Cody raked they eyes, and connected with a neck-breaker and then covers him near fall.

Rhodes hit a Flair-esque knee drop and then covers him again for another two counts. Before going for a second and whiffing badly. Cena hit of shoulder tackles before Rhodes countered out and rolls up for two counts. Cena kicked out and grabbed an inverted powerbomb from behind before a five knuckles shuffle. Cena loaded Rhodes up for an FU but Rhodes fought out and hit a short arm clothesline.

Rhodes hit an inverted vertical suplex and then other covers for two count before going to the top rope and hitting a moonsault into a pin attempt for a two count only. Cena caught Rhodes napping with another RU and this time connected for a three count. John Cena is the winner and qualifying for the Elimination Chamber.

Kayla sends the fans back Vince McMahon is on the way to his office.

Vince says, "Bret Hart likely won't show tonight."

William Shatner showed up in his office, and told him he couldn't wait? For Bret Hart to embarrass him tonight.

Kayla sends the fans back to the commercials. Back from the break and another Elimination Chamber Qualifying match. Stephanie and Kayla watched the match and there was action throughout the match but in the end, Triple H hit the pedigree for the win and qualifying for the Elimination Chamber.

Back commercials Kayla send the fans, and when RAW return from the break William Shatner is back speaking the words of WWE wrestler themes. Another backstage segment and then back to commercial Kayla send the fans. Back from the break for another Elimination Chamber qualifying match and there was action throughout but in the end, Randy Orton catches Michaels with a roll up for the win and his to qualifying for the Elimination Chamber match.

Another commercials break. Back from the break and another backstage segment, Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for another Elimination Chamber qualifying match. There was action throughout but in the end, DiBiase manages to beat Mark Henry to qualifying for Chamber match. Kayla shows the fans a tribute video to former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jack Briscoe. Then back to commercials. Back from the break and another backstage segment, Maryse is surprisingly expressing disappointment in the SmackDown heels to Gail Kim. She said they should show them how real women wrestle.

Kayla sends the fans to another part of the backstage area, Miz and Big Show are hanging out in the back. They're lobbying for Tag Title shots. CM Punk and the Straight Edge Society are too. Shatner steps into Negotiate- Shatner makes a triple threat tag title match for next week. She sends the fans back to Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Triple H tries to keep Shawn Michaels from breaking down after losing the qualifying match for the chamber. Back to commercials, she sends the fans.

Back from the break and for another Elimination Chamber qualifying match, Miz was on commentary for this match. Kayla listens to Mike doing his thing on the commentary and there as action in the match Kofi drops Big Show out to the ringside area as she sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and big show, regain control after hitting a spear. Mike continues to do his thing, including jaw jack at Kofi before MVP jumped out of nowhere and chased him to the back. The action continues on the ring include Big show accidentally socked the ref thanks, Kofi ducking. Show called out another official who rush out only to get DQ'd. Kofi is the winner and advance to the Chamber match.

Back to commercials, she sends the fans. Back from the break and William Shatner came out and then he introduced Bret Hart. Bret Hart's music hits and out he goes to an ovation as the McMahon's watch on from the back. He touches the fans hand as she walks by them and then climbs into the ring and then is handed a mic.

He said, "He came back a few weeks ago to make peace. Tonight, he wasn't looking for that. He was here to confront McMahon." After a brief wait, Vince McMahon's music hits and he went strutting out and sauntered down to the ring. Vince walks up the step and then steps through the ropes and into the ring with Bret Hart. He gets a mic and looks at Bret.

He said, "He had a few things to get off his chest as well. He doesn't regret anything he's ever done to him."

Bret called him the world's greatest air. He ran down the laundry list of lies Vince, told him through the years.

He said, "Cena described Vince as pathetic last week. He knew all about pathetic."

He goes on and says, "Years ago, he was in a wheelchair sick. Day by day, he found the courage and got past it. He cried himself to sleep sometimes at night feeling pathetic. "

He goes on and said, "To himself, he'd never feel pathetic for the rest of his life. Then he comes here for all the right reasons."

He said, "Vince kicked him in the gut and left him there feeling pathetic. For 14 years, he worked for him, wrapped up his injured knees and worked every night, thinking Vince would appreciate it someday. Vince didn't appreciate it."

He said, "What took him 20 years to build up what it took Vince three minutes to a year down. Vince called him chewing gum that lost it flavor. There were just enough flavors to kick Vince's ass.

Vince called all of Hart's self-imposed names a crock. He goes on and said, "He wasn't a hero to anyone. He did not get what peoples saw in him. He thought Bret was pathetic. Bret had zero personality."

He goes on and said, "If it wasn't for other who had personality, he'd be nothing but a foot note. Bret had no charisma. He had no command of the English language. He has that hound dog looking face.

He continues and said, "He has that stringy, crappy hair. He's even dressed like a hobo. What Bret doesn't understand that he deserved to be screwed?"

Bret just stood there listening to Vince. He said, "Last time they were together face to face and Vince wanted to nominate Stu for the Hall of Fame. However, he said he wasn't going to induct him this year because he didn't deserve it.

Bret snapped and pounced on McMahon beating him to the mat and smashing him with uppercuts to the face. He went for a sharpshooter, only to be blindsided by Batista. Batista went for what looked like a Batista bomb, only for Bret to stop him. Batista audibled and hit a flurry of body shots and held Bret up so the now-recovered Vince, could spit in his face. RAW went off the air.


	14. After RAW went off the air

After RAW went off the air John running down to make the save. Cena helps the "Hitman" up as Batista walks away. Cena raises Hart's arm and then Batista runs back down grab John from behind and throw him into the ringpost. Batista keeps up the attacks on John. He throws him into the steps next and then over the announcer's table. Batista lays him out with a shot to the face with the steel steps. He wasn't done yet, Batista then hits a Batistabomb on top of the steel steps! Kayla runs down and spun him around.

"What the hell are you doing Dave," she said, to him and he just stares at her.

"You touch me and I can guarantee that you will be definitely suspended without pay," she told him. He walks away from her.

She kneels down beside her brother in law and checks on him with the trainer and Bret Hart.

Bret whispers to her hello Kayla.

She smiles at him and says, "Hello Bret. Are you, ok?"

"Yes, I am fine."

As their looks on as the trainer, check John out. Stephanie comes out and races down the ramp to where John was being looked at.

"John," she said.

"Steph relaxes he is going to be ok," Kayla said to her.

"What happens to John, Kayla?" She asked her.

"Dave Batista, attack him after RAW went off the air because he came down and save Bret Hart," she replies.

"That son of a bitch attacking my husband because he was doing the right thing," she said seething with anger.

"Yes, Steph," she said.

"I bet anything that dad was in on this attack, or Batista did it by himself. But I highly doubt that" she said as John helped to his feet by Bret and the trainer.

They help him to back and then to the trainer room where he was exam some more, Stephanie was by his side. Kayla walks out of the trainer room and went looking for her dad, and found him with her mom. She walks over to them.

"Excuse me mom, but I need to some words with dad here," she said, she took it upon herself to confront her dad for her big sister. Both Vince and Linda look at her.

"Words with me, princess," he said.

"Yes, dad. Did you tell Batista to attack John, because it is nowhere in the script?" She asked blank point.

"Kayla Elizabeth McMahon are you accusing me your dad of being in a cohort with Dave Batista," he replies.

"Dad I ask if you told Batista to attack your son in law the father of your grandchildren."

"It sounds like you are accusing me, Kayla," he said.

"And right now you are avoiding the question dad. If you did then you will be dealing with Stephanie who is pregnant with their third child." She walks off back toward the trainer room.

"She has a lot to learn about the storylines, and how they work," he said, Linda looks at him.

"Vince she know, how their works," she said.

Back in the trainer room, Kayla was talking with the trainer about her brother in law and he told her he will be fine. She thanks him and then walk over to where Stephanie was sitting beside John who was laid on the trainer table.

"You okay Steph?" She asked softly.

"Yes I am fine, Kayla," she replies.

"Um… I talk with dad, and he is denied his involvement in what Batista did to John," she told her.

"I don't believe that Kaya. Dad is involved in what happens to my husband, I feel it."

"If he is Steph, my advice watch your stress level you are pregnant with your and John's third child."

"I promise you that I will watch my stress level when I confront our dad, about what happened to my husband," she said.

"Steph what do you plan on doing?" She asked her.

"I plan to confront dad on RAW, Kayla. Look all the fans know that John and I are married they are not stupid. And right now I do not care; he had my husband attack by Batista."

"Steph I know the fans know about you and John were married. Remember what I told you last month they know about me, even though I never appearance on WWE TV."

"True, Kayla,"

"Just be careful though Steph. Dad could use you confront him to hurt John, even for the storyline," she said to her.

"I know Kayla, but this time he went too far I could see this happen on WWE TV being part of the storyline. But then again, Batista could be jealous of John and everything that he accomplishes, and he is the face of the WWE."

"True Steph, there are a lot of Superstars who are jealous of John and every that he has to accomplish while being married to you. And if dad is involving Batista align himself with the one person who can serve John up on the silver platter."

"Absolutely Kayla, well I can see to it that John get his own revenge, on Batista and struck it in dad's face."

"Know what Steph, if dad/Bret Hart feud led to match we can sure that Bret won and dad suffers a bit."

"Sound good, but we need to make sure that mom never found," she said.


	15. Linda get Kayla alone

They left the arena in Nashville, Tennessee, to Memphis for SmackDown taping and then they travel home for a few days before hitting the road again. Kayla was in her office the next day working when Linda walks into the office and this was her opportunity to question Kayla about what saw at the Royal Rumble PPV.

"Hi, pebble," she said making her presence to her. Kayla looks away from the computer screen.

"Hi, there mom, what's up?" She asked to turn her chair as Linda walks over to the chair and sat down.

"Nothing much I just want to talk you about what I saw before the Royal Rumble PPV," she replies crossing her right leg over her left one.

"Okay, what did you see?" She asked her.

"I saw you talking to Mike Mizanin," she replies.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Mizanin," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked

"About wrestling and his match against MVP, and of course the Royal Rumble match," she replies lying to her mom.

"Okay, so he was asking about his matches," she said.

"Yes, mom, and I was telling why he was booked in two matches at the Rumble PPV and he understood. I was helping him out," she said.

"Good. Has dad been watching you since we last spoke about him and his overbearing way?" She asked

Kayla smiled at her and replies, "No, mom he hasn't been watching me like a Hawk. But… you never know with him, he could ask someone to watch me if he is busy."

"True pebble if he does you let me know and I will scold him again," she said with smiled.

Kayla matches her smile and says, "Okay mom." Just then the door opens Stephanie barge in.

"Oops sorry to barge in, hi, mom," she said

"Hi, Stephanie," she said.

"Kayla I need to you drive me home and then spend a few hours at the house because your nieces think you don't love them anymore," she said.

Kayla looks at her and says, "What? Why would they think that I don't love them anymore?"

"Because when John and I leave for the road you don't spend the weekend at the house with them."

"Okay I spend a few hours at the house tonight, and tells them I loved them very much," she said with smiled.

"Good see you later sis," she said walking out of the office.

"Khloe and Sophia are too much sometimes. They actually think you their auntie Kayla don't love them, please you spoiling them worse then dad and I," she said laughing.

Kayla laughing with her and says, "Yea, I know mom. I am shocked that I am not banned from the house."

"Yes, pebble. I am going back to my office and let you finish your work because you have a date with your nieces, my granddaughter," she said standing up.

"Bye mom," she said, she as walks toward the door and then out of the office down the hallway back to her office. Kayla let out a sigh.

A couple of hours later, Stephanie and Kayla left the Headquarter together and got in Kayla's car. She drove out from the underground garage and sped off toward Greenwich.

"Ok, tell me what mom was doing in your office?" Stephanie asked her as she drove.

"She was in my office ask me questions about what Mike and I were talking about t the Royal Rumble. And I told her, that he was asking me at his match with MVP and the Royal Rumble match," she replies.

"Good," she said.

"Now tell me why my munchkin and pumpkin think that I don't love them?" She asked

"Like I told you, early it is because you don't spend the weekend with them while John and I are on the road. I explain to them that you are busying living your life and traveling with company. Sofia says auntie Kayla doesn't love us. I told her no way Sofia auntie loved you girls so much."

"Really," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes, and then she says to me, auntie moves in here with us," she said chuckle.

Kayla chuckles with her, and says, "So they want to me move in too."

"Yes, move in so they can see you all the time," she said.

"Oh boy, they are too much," she said whipping her car into Stephanie and John's driveway and then the gates opened and she drove through them up the circular driveway to the house and then came to stop in front house.

She turns the key shutting off the engine, and then she and Stephanie unbuckled their seatbelt and then opened the doors and step out of the car and the closes the door. Kayla walks around the car and then she and Steph walk toward the house up the stairs over to the front door where Stephanie slide the key into the lock then turn it unlocked the door, and then she turns the doorknob opening the door and walk inside with Kayla followed her in.

She closes the door behind her. They took off their coats and then hang them up in the hallway closet. They walk away from the hallway closet and down the hallway to the family room where Khloe and Sophia will be with John. Stephanie enters the room first and Kayla waits to walks in.

"Hi," she said cheerily.

"Hi mommy," Sofia said, from the sofa.

'Hi, mommy," Khloe said.

"Hi, baby," John, said from his spot from the sofa.

"I have a surprise for Khloe Elizabeth and Sophia Marie," she said they look at her.

"Yea, mommy," they said happily.

"Yes, I do, close your eyes," she said.

"Why mommy?" Sofia asked her.

"Because baby it is a surprise that why," she replies as Sophia and Khloe closes them, and then Kayla tip tosses into the family room and stood beside her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," she said as Sophia and Khloe opened their eyes and saw their auntie, Kayla.

"Auntie Kayla," they said together, and then got off the sofa run toward her and she kneels down, caught both of them, and then hugs them.

"Hi, my munchkin and pumpkin," she said kissing them.

They pull back, look at her and Khloe says, "You still love us right?"

"Of course I do munchkin. It just that I am busy living my life and traveling with mommy, daddy and grandpa."

"No more coming over then Auntie?" Sofia asked her.

"Well, I can still come over, when I am not traveling with mommy, daddy, and grandpa, pumpkin," she replies.

"Promise Auntie Kayla?" She asked

"I promise when I am not busy I will come over and spend the night too, how does that sound," she replies.

"Yay," she said

"Kayla looks up at her sister and asks, "Is that okay Steph I spend the night, sometime?"

"Sure it is Kayla you are always welcome to spend the night, with us," she said.

"Oh, yeah Auntie Kayla spending the night here with us," Khloe said dancing around the family room with Sophia.


	16. WWE RAW Feb 8, 2010

The next evening they were at the CajumDome, in downtown New Orleans, get ready for RAW, and Vince was talking with senior officials in the catering area about the show, Stephanie was hanging out with John leaving Kayla alone in the lockerroom with door opened. She thought about Mike Mizanin, when he walks by and she called out him.

"Hey Mike," she called out to him, he stops and walks back to the open the door and saw Kayla in the locker room.

"HI, Kayla. How are you doing tonight?" He asked walking to the locker room.

"I am good. And you how are you doing?" She said

"I am good," he said sitting down on the couch but not too close to her.

"Have you had any trouble with your ex-girlfriend?" she asked

"Actually no, thank god. But you never know Kayla," he replied.

"That is true, you never know about exes. Are you excited about your match, tonight," she said.

"Yes, I am Big Show and I are going to be the new Unified Tag Team Champions. I can't wait for the match," he said, as her smile.

"You will be a double champion WWE United States Champion and one half of the Unified Tag Team Champion," she said.

Mike smiled at her and says, "Yes that will be awesome being double champion. This might be my year Kayla," he said sounded confident.

"It could be Mike, you just keeps working hard and that hard work will eventually pay off for in the end," she said smiling.

"That's good advice I will take it, heart."

"Mom always me to work hard and ti will pay off in the end and it true."

Mike smile at her and says, "Mom knows best especially when it comes to their kids."

She nods her head in agreement with him, and says, "Yes, they do they knows their kids better than dads do…" "My mom knows me like the back of her had she knows when something it's bothering me and when to leave be me and I will go to her and talks to her, my dad, not so more."

"I know the feeling Kayla, dads can be overbearing sometime."

"Yes, that is true, overhearing and overprotective too."

"No, disrespect Kayla dad will always be overhearing and overprotective of their daughters," he said with a smile.

"That's true, muy dad is overbearing and overprotective," she said, as Stephanie walked into the locker room and saw Mike and Kayla sitting on the couch talking. She cleared her throat. They looks over to see she standing there.

"Hey, Steph," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Cena," Mike said with a smile too.

"Hi, there, dad is coming," she said Kayla got what she is saying.

"Really," she said.

"Yes, I pass him on my way here, he is just down the hallway," she said.

Mike got the hint, stood up, and says, "Bye Kayla."

"Bye Mike, nice talking to you," she said.

"Same, bye, Mrs. Cena," he said walking out of the locker room before Vince McMahon find him in the room with Kayla.

Stephanie walked over to the couch, sat down where Mike was just sitting and says, "So, he stop by?"

"Nope, I saw him walking by, called out to him and he come in sat down and we starting chatting," she said with smile.

"You called out him," she said smiling.

"Yes, I did. I feel comforting talk to him Steph," she said Stephanie continues to smile.

"Well, he seem nice Kayla, but get to know him before anything else," she said.

"Oh I will Steph I am not rushing anything this time. I want to get to know him before," she stops as Vince walks into the locker room.

"Hey, my princesses," he said with a smile.

"Hey, dad," Kayla and Stephanie said together.

Two hours later, Vince, Stephanie and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spending the night runs the show. When they arrive there, they got ready for the show. WWE RAW opens with highlighted from last week brawl between Bret Hart and Vince McMahon and then a live shot inside the CajumDome as pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcomes the fans at home who are watching on the USA Network. He's joins by Jerry Lawler. They let us knows tall about an incident between John Cena and Batista that took place after the show went off the air. Kayla did her job alongside Stephanie and Vince.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring for the opening segment, involving NASCAR driver Carl Edwards and he does his backflip. He got a big a pop for putting over the Super Bowl Champions New Orleans Saints. He put over the Daytona 500 that is coming up before talking about his friend John Cena. As he went to continues WWE Champion Sheamus, came waltzing down to the ring with a mic in hand. Sheamus cut a promo about WWE Super Bowl being WrestleMania, before demanding to be the last participant in the Elimination Chamber. All of a sudden, ECW Champion Christian's music hits and he came out to the ring. Christian rather botched a bad joke before Sheamus chimed in.

Christian cuts a promo and this lead to Christian vs. Sheamus. Edward leave the ring as referee enter the ring and signal for the bell that sounded. There was action throughout the match until Sheamus nail the Celtic Cross, for the win over ECW Champion. Kayla send the fans backstage for DX segment before RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break and Kayla shows footage of Batista beats down John Cena after RAW ended last week aired. She sends the fans backstage to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase for segment and then back to commercials. Back from the break and back to the ring for Unified Tag Team Championships match. CM Punk and Luke Gallows come out with Serena for the match. Miz and Big Show go out next and then DX's comes out last. Once DX as in the ring everyone started brawling before DX ejected Punk, Gallows, Miz and Big Show to the outside, as RAW goes back to commercials.

Back from the break and to the match is underway with Miz is on the apron as Big Show was fighting with Punk and Michaels. Big show missed the corner as both Punk and Michaels tagging in their tag partner, Triple H and Gallows, and they attacks Big Show. The action continues, until Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and Punk, Miz and Hunter are in the ring when RAW returns. Punk is working hunter's leg, and Miz is watching on holding his lower back until he gets in on the action beating up Triple H. He then whips Punk into Hunter about he kicks him and then clotheslines, Miz.

He rolls out of the ring and Punk covers Miz for a near fall. The Miz with a neck breaker on Punk, and then a clothesline in the corner. Serena then pulls Miz's leg from the outside. He goes after her but Hunter hits a spinebuster on the outside. Hunter makes a tag to Shawn Michaels who comes in attacking Punk. The action continues until Shawn Michaels nail Sweet Chin Music on punk covers hum for the pin. Gallows and Punk has been eliminated. Big Show clothesline DX. He continues to attacks on Michaels and side slam him and then tags Miz who continues the attack on Shawn. Miz hits a knee and a neck breaker on HBK and then tries to the Skull-Crushing- Finale, but Shawn counters and tries to get to Hunter, but Big Show comes in and pushes him back to their side of the ring. Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere but Big Show make the tag to Miz but so does Michaels. Hunter comes in firing on Miz with a knee san then a spinebuster. Michaels then tags his way back in and the two of them argue until Miz comes up behind and rolls Michaels up and get the win, and titles. Miz and Big Show celebrate as DX are in the ring, and Hunter looks pissed. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and Josh Mathews is in the back with The Miz and Big Show, compare Miz to Jericho and talks about what they are better due to beating DX, something that he and Jericho could never do.

Miz says, "Their names is the MizShow, and Show thinks it should be ShowMiz, like "Showbiz."

Miz says, "Okay," and they walk off.

Kayla sends the fans to another part of the backstage area for segment and then back to commercial. Back from the break and Divas single match and after the match had ends video package of the first 2010 Hall of Fame inductee, "The Million Dollar Man," Ted DiBiase. The fans gave him a standing ovation. Back to commercial we go. Back from the break for another backstage segment and then back to the ring for single match Randy Orton vs. Cody Rhodes. The bell sounded and the match is officially underway. There was action throughout the match Randy Orton setup for the "RKO" when Sheamus come to the ringside and distracted Orton just enough that it allowing Rhodes to hits the Cross Rhodes for the pin to win.

After the match, Cody Rhodes celebrates the win and Orton was not happy with Sheamus. Kayla shows another replay package of the Cena/Batista incident from last week after RAW went off the air. She then shows her brother in law John Cena in the back walking toward the ring. He face Ted DiBiase, Jr. next as RAW goes to back commercial. Back from the break and with Josh Matthews and Carl Edwards who has a major announcement regarding next week's singles matches with the Elimination Chamber participants it is going to be Sheamus vs. Randy Orton, and Ted DiBiase, vs. Kofi Kingston, and Triple H vs. John Cena.

Back to the ring, she sent the fans, John Cena music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he went. He race to th ring and slide into the ring under the bottom rope and then stood up and attacked DiBiase. He clothesline him started the match off very strong. He then throws him over the top rope before finally taking off his hat and shirt. He goes out after DiBiase and apples the STF to DiBiase. DiBiase taps, but Cena keeps it locked in with a demonic looks on his face. The referee is out there screaming at Cena to break the hold and he finally does. He gets in the ring with a mic.

"This should be good," Kayla said.

"Yes my husband, and dad, having segment, thank god both Khloe and Sophia are sounded asleep at home," Stephanie said.

Cena says, "That he didn't come here to have a match. He's not wasting any more time."

He goes on and says, "That he doesn't care why Batista did what he did last week, he just wants to fights him." he calls Batista out to try to finish the job.

He says, "He's not going anywhere until he gets out here."

She sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break and John Cena is still in the ring with no Batista. He says, "That Batista's not coming out means he's either sacred for his life… which he should be… or his attack last week must have been a business decision. When he thinks business he think Vince McMahon."

He goes on and says, "That he has a feeling Vince is behind all of this and if he's not going to fight Batista, he'd like to talk to Vince."

Vince McMahon's music hits and he comes out with security guards. He stops by the ring and asks Cena what he wants.

Cena tells Vince McMahon next time, he had better come out with than because ten security guards will not stop him. He tells Vince he can do two of one thing either get in the ring and talks with him or send the guards in and he will mow them down making him much angrier. Vince then gets in the ring by himself, and says, "That he's the "Supreme alpha male" and he's not afraid of the almighty John Cena."

He brags about spitting in Bret Hart's face last week, with Batista's help but tell Cena that he had nothing to do with Batista attacking John Cena. He goes on and says, "That maybe Batista did what he did because Cena eliminated him at the Rumble. Or maybe it is because he simply doesn't like Cena."

He says, "That he doesn't like Cena either. Not personally anyway. He really likes him business wise."

Cena cuts him off and says, "It's call about the money with him. That's what peoples don't like him, because it's all about the dollar."

Cena tells Vince that he looks a good guy like Batista; piss him off, and now all he care about his cashing checks. Cena says, "That he dies it because he loves it. Cena continues by saying he does this for moments like the Elimination Chamber PPV when he's going to walks out the WWE Champion. He does it for WrestleMania 26, when he walking in and out the Champion. He does it for the moments he does for the same reason Bret Hart does it."

Cena tells Vince that Bret told him last week that he wants another moment. In fact, Bret "The Hit Man" Hart wants to wrestle another match at WrestleMania and Bret wants his opponent to be Vince McMahon.

Vince says, "That Bret doesn't want that."

Cena says, "He does and tells Vince that here's his chance. He has a chance to have a WrestleMania moment. Is Vince about the money or about the moment?"

Vine says, "That he's about both but he honestly doesn't think Bret wants a piece of him."

Cena then asks him "yes" or "no". Cena keep egging him on until Vince cuts him off and tells him to shut up. He tells John tat he'll him to have, ": yes, yes, yes."

Cena thanks him for telling him to have and now he only has to one person left to tell. Cena leave and walks to the back. Vince then address Bret Hart apparently in Calgary and tells him that he doesn't want any part of him. Why? Probably because of what happen last week and he cut another video package with the Batista attacks and him spitting in Bret's face.

When Kayla shows her dad, against he began mouthing off some more, until Bret Hard comes out of the crowd and attacks him. The security come in and pulls him off but he takes a couple of them out allowing Vince time to slide out of the ring. Bret grabs a chair and start walking up the ramp after Vince.

He says, "He changed his mind about the match at WrestleMania. He's not going to do it now because Bret deserves to be screwed." He runs to the back as Bret goes after him as RAW goes off the air.


	17. Kayla gets roses for Valentine Day

After RAW the McMahon's left the CajumDome in Lafayette, Louisiana and then travel to Baton Rouge, Louisiana for taping of Friday that would air later that week. After them taping Smackdown, everyone travel home for a few days before they hit the road again, as they were on the road to WrestleMania 26, in Glendale, Arizona. Mike in the meantime was home in Cleveland, Ohio, when he realizes that on Sunday is Valentine's Day. He smiles then grab his laptop, and began surfing the internet for flowers shop in Connecticut, and find one, he then grabs his phone and dials the number. He spoke with someone in the flower shop, orders Two dozen red roses for Kayla McMahon, and asks them to deliver to her at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Ct.

Two days later, Kayla was in her office at the WWE Headquarter working when her secretary Jane, walking and says, "Kayla."

She turns her head away from the computer screen and says, "Yes, Jane."

"Here you go Ms. McMahon," the delivery boy said, placing a long box on her desk.

He held out a clipboard out to her and she signs her name and then gave him a tip. Jane escorts him out of her office. Before Kayla could even open the box Stephanie walks into her office and saw the long box on her and her looking at the box.

"Ooh, someone gotta flowers two days before Valentine's Day," she said and Kayla looks up at her and realizes that Sunday is Valentine's Day.

Stephanie notices her sister's eyes and walks over to the desk.

"Steph I don't know who they are from," she said.

"Well there has to be a card," she said.

"Steph I am worried what if these are from the little prick also known as Trent," she said.

"Well... if there are from him you send them back to him with a note saying that you don't want any flowers from him. Here let me open them for you," she said, lifting the lid.

They find two dozen red roses and there was a card. Stephanie grabs the card and opened the little envelope and pull out the card. She looks at the card and then says, "Well, you can relax sis, because they are not from the little prick."

"Thank god… Who are they from then?" She asked looking the roses.

"They are from Mike, Mizanin Kayla," she replied, as Kayla lift her head and looks at her.

"What? He sends me two dozen red roses," she replied.

"Yes, sis," she said

"I am shocked we only met last month," she said shock that Mike sends her roses.

"I can see that. He is definitely smitten with you," she said, hand the card and then looks at the roses.

"After a month of talking," she said

"Yes… he obviously finds you interesting Kayla. He is making the first move here," she said.

"I have never received two dozen red roses after just talking to the guy for a month," she said, as Stephanie sat on the edge of the desk.

"That because some guys are idiots but Mike is no idiot and he sent you two dozen red roses before Valentine's Day."

"I guess you are right Steph. He is being very thoughtful and sends me two dozen red roses before Valentine's Day."

"Ye, he is, and remembers you say that he doesn't have a girlfriend and you are single too."

Yes, that is true, we are both single," she said.

"Yes, single and free to see each other. My advice to you is go for it and don't worry about dad," she said.

She nods her head in agreement with her and says, "You and mom think alike, she told me the same thing don't worry about him."

Stephanie smile and says, "It good advice Kayla."

"I know it is Steph. However, I have seen what he has done when you date Paul and then John. In addition, it worried me what will happen if I being to date Mike. It wouldn't be fair to him to take that kind of abuse from dad."

"Let's, not talk here because dad could hear us," she said with a smile.

"Yes, let's not. I will see you after I drop my roses off at home and get my bags with my clothes for the trip to Des Monies, Iowa for RAW."

"Good see you then," she said stand up from the desk, walk out of the office and let Kayla get back to work.

Hours later, on, Kayla finished her work and pack up some papers, then closes her briefcase. She opened the middle of the drawer, grabs her purse out of the drawer, and then closes it next. She stood up, walk over to where her coat is hanged up grab it and put it on. She walks back over to her desk picks up her purse, briefcase and then a box of roses and then walks out of her office.

"Good night, Jane," she said with a smile.

"Good night, I will see you Wednesday morning," she said with a smile.

"Yes you will, have a wonderful weekend, Jane," she said

"I will, Kayla and you enjoy your weekend with your nieces," she said.

"I will," she said walking off toward the elevator.

When she arrived the elevator, and then she presses the button and the doors slide open and step onto the elevator. She presses the button for the lobby and the door slide closed and then went down to the lobby. When it reaches the lobby the doors slide open she walk out of the elevator. She says goodnight to the security guard and then walks out of the building to her car. She presses a button turn off the alarm and then another button unlocks the door. She opens the door got in the car and then place her briefcase and flowers in the passenger seat and then pull the door close. She slid the jet ignition turn it star the car and let it warm it and then buckled her seatbelt. She back up and then turns the wheel and drove off and out of the underground garage and sped toward the Greenwich.

An hour later, she turns her into the driveway and the gates opened and drove through them up the circular driveway to the house where she came to stop in front of the house. She turns the key shutting off the engine and then unbuckled her seatbelt and open t odor grabs her things from the passenger seat, and then step out of the car. She then closes the door around the car and toward the house over to the front door where she slid her key into the lock then turn unlock the door turn the doorknob open the door and step inside her house. She closes the door behind her.

She places her things down the table, and then took off her coat for a few minutes and then went through the mail and notices some bills and other junk mail. She places the mail in her purse, and then picks up her flowers and then walk toward the kitchen inside and then began to puts her roses in some water. She walks out of the kitchen and went to grab her checkbook and place it in her purse and then she walks up the staircase. When she reaches the top heads to her bedroom and then inside the master bedroom and grab her suitcase. She walks out of the bedroom again and toward the staircase and then down them again.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs over to where her coat is, picks it up and puts it on again, and then grab her purse suitcase step over to the front she turn the doorknob opening the door and walk outside and then closes the door behind her and then relocked. She then walks toward her car, hen presses a button opened the trunk and the lifts her suitcase and place it in the trunk and then close it. She walks to the door, open the door, got back into the car and pulls the door close. She slid her key into the ignition turn it again and start the car. She bucked her seatbelt.

A few minutes later she drove down the circular driveway to the gates that reopened and sped out and then off toward her sister house. Twenty-five, minutes later, she turns into the driveway and the gates opened and drove through them up the circular driveway to the house where she came to stop. She turns the key shutting off the engine and then unbuckled her seatbelt open door. She grabs her purse and briefcase from the passenger seat and then step out of the car close the door and the open back door and grab her bags that her clothes in and the close the door and then locks it and then set the alarm on the car. She walks around it toward the house when she arrives the front odor she pushes the doorbell.

"Mommy doorbell," Sophia said

"Thank you, Sofia," she said walking out of the living room toward the front door and unlock the door and then turn the doorknob opening the door to revealing her sister.

"Hi, come on in," she said

"Hi," she said, walking into the house and Stephanie close the door behind her.

She took off her coat, then the hang up in the closet and they walk toward the living room inside.

'Sofia looks who here," she said, as Sofia turn her head and saw her Auntie Kayla.

"Auntie Kayla," she said getting off the couch and run around it toward her.

Kayla caught her and lifts her up and kisses her and says, "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, Auntie. Khloe, Auntie Kayla is here," she called out.

A few minutes later, they heard Khloe running down the hallway toward the living room inside to see her Auntie. She runs over and Kayla caught to her and hug her.

"Hi, my munchkin," she said, kissing her.

"Hi, Auntie are you spend the night with us?" Khloe asked

"Yes, I am tonight and tomorrow night, and then on Sunday mommy and I leave for the road," she replied.

A little while later, they had some dinner.

"Auntie do you like traveling with mommy, daddy, and grandpa?" Sofia asked.

"It's okay Sofia. I help mommy out backstage and I am learning a more and more about the business," she replied sipping her wine.

After dinner, Kayla helps Stephanie clean up the kitchen. After they clean up the kitchen, they walk out of the kitchen and Stephanie head the family room where Khloe and Sofia were playing waiting to watch Smackdown. Kayla went to get her purse and grab it off the table, then walks down the hallway to the family room, enter it walk over to the couch, and sat down. She opens her purse then pulls out her mails.

"Ah, you got the same thing that I did bills," Stephanie said.

"Yep, Steph, bills and some junk mail too but I left that at home," she said opening the bills that she got.

"Auntie, what are you looking at?" Sofia asked walking over to her.

"I am looking at some bills that I receive today in the mail," she replied looking at the electronic bill.

"Unbelievable sister, right?" Stephanie asked as Kayla looks up at her.

"Yes, outrageous Steph," she replied.


	18. Mike send Kayla a note

Kayla spent the time with her two nieces, Khloe and Sofia and they had a good time having their Auntie with them and playing too. The next day Kayla kisses her nieces bye, then Stephanie kisses her daughters bye too, and then they walk out of the house, and got in the back of the limo that drove down the circular driveway. The gates opened and the limo drove out and the sped off toward the airport.

An hour later the limo pulls up to the airport and then the door open and Stephanie step out first and then Kayla followed her out as the chauffeur opened the trunk and took their luggage's out of the trunk for them. they thank him and then took their luggage and walk toward the airport and inside heads for the gates of tier plane and then they board the plane. Once everyone boards the plane and the plane taxi down the runway and then took off for Des Moines, Iowa.

Two hours and 39 minutes later the plane landed safely at the Des Moines International airport, and they unbuckled their seatbelt and then walk off the plane and went to collect their luggage's and then walk out of the airport to the waiting the limo. The Chauffeur helps them puts the luggage's in the trunk and then Kayla and Stephanie got in the back seat of the limo and pull the door close. Chauffeur close the trunk and walk to the front of the limo, opened the door and got in the limo and pull the door close. He buckles his seatbelt, then aims the limo into the traffic, and then sped off toward the hotel where they would be staying.

17 minutes later, the limo pulls up to the Hyatt Place Hotel in downtown Des Moines and came to stop, and the Chauffeur turns the key shutting the limo and then unbuckle his seatbelt, open the door and step out of the limo. He closes the door, walks around the limo to the door then open the door. Kayla steps out of the limo first followed by Stephanie. The Chauffeur step over to the trunk opens it and then took out their luggage. Both Kayla and Stephanie grab the luggage is and then thanks him, he nods his head, and then they walk toward the hotel. the doorman opens the door for them and the smiles at him and nth walk into the hotel over to the front desk where they began checking into the hotel and then walk away from the desk front. They head to the elevator, where Kayla presses the button.

"Is John here Steph?" She asked as they wait for the elevator.

"Yes, I spoke to him this morning while you are playing the Khloe and Sophia. He is taking me out to dinner tonight," she replies.

"Ah, well has fun tonight," she said as the doors slide opened.

"I will," she said as they step into the elevator and she presses the button the floor where their hotel suite is.

The doors slide close and then went up to the floor when it arrived at the destination the doors slide open and they walk out of the elevator and walked toward their hotel suite. When they arrive at their hotel suite they enter them and Kayla settle in the hotel suite that she will be sharing with her dad when he arrives later on tonight. After settling into the hotel suite, she looks over the script for RAW while having some dinner that she orders from the room service. She saw that Mike was wrestling tomorrow night on RAW and she smile she has grown fond of him.

After she finished dinner she push the cart out into the hallway then close the door and walk over to the sofa and sat down grab the remote off the table turn on the TV and began watching TV. while watching TV there were knocks at the door and she stood up from the sofa and walk toward the door. She places her hand on the doorknob then pushes down and opens the door to see a hotel clerk standing there.

"Good evening, Ms. McMahon," she said.

"Good evening," she said.

"I am sorry to bother you," she apologized.

"That's okay, is everything okay?" She asked

"Yes, everything is fine. I was asked to give this to you," hotel clerk, replied, holding out a folded piece of paper. Kayla took the paper from her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Ms. McMahon," she said before walking away.

Kayla closes the door and walks back over to the sofa and down, then opens the paper and read it.

She read the note, "if you are not busy maybe we can get some coffee sometime, from Mike."

She smiles and remembers Stephanie's word go for it. She grabs her phone off the table and text Stephanie about Mike note about wanting to have coffee sometime. Stephanie text back, go for it. Her text back I will. She was grateful that her dad was not there with her right now. He was flying in later tonight because he took Linda out to dinner to their favorite restaurant in Greenwich, Ct., She touches the phone icon and then dials the phone number that was on the paper and then bought the phone up to her ear.

A few minutes later, she heard Mike Mizanin' voice, on the other end, and says, "Hello."

"Hello, Mike, this is Kayla McMahon," she said and he smiles.

"Hi, Kayla," he said.

"Um hi…" she began. "I am calling to uh… maybe tomorrow morning we can go for coffee?" She asked nervously.

He smiles and replies, "I would like that."

"Ok, um, I will meet you in the lobby say about 7:30?" She asked

"That would be fine with me," he replied.

"Ok then I will you see tomorrow morning," she said.

"Yes, you will. Good night, Kayla," he said.

"Good night Mike," she said

"Sweet dream," he said before hanging up.

Kayla turns off the TV and then stood up from the sofa walked around and then toward the bedroom enter place her phone in her purse along with a note so that her dad doesn't read it. she steps over to the bed and pull the covers back, get in and then pull the covers over her and then lay down and went to sleep. While sleeping her dad arrive, but he wasn't alone either Linda had to join him. They both walk over to the bedroom that Kayla was sleeping in and quietly walk in. Linda smile and then lean down and gently kiss her on the head, and Vince did the same and then they quietly lake out of the bedroom across the living room to the other bedroom, enter, and close the door behind them.


	19. Kayla and Mike have coffee and breakfast

Hours later, Kayla woke up, got out of the bed walks into the bathroom undress, then turns the water in the shower and then step inside, close the door behind her and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she turns the water off then open the door grab a towel and dry off. She wraps the towel around her body and step out of the shower and closes the door. She steps over the vanity and pick up her blow dryer and turn in on and drying her hair. After drying her hair, she brushes her teeth, and then walks out of the bathroom and got dress in Black Jean and sweater.

She then socks and her Nike sneaker and stood up from the bed, walk over to the chair where her purse is and then picks it up. She walks to the door place her hand on the doorknob and then turns it open the door walk out of the bedroom into the living area and saw that her dad was not up yet. She walks to the door and then grabs her coat from the closet that was by the door puts it on then unlocks the door and then place her hand on the doorknob turn it opening the door. She steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind her. She began walking to the elevator and two big bodyguards following her.

When they reach the elevator she presses the button and a few minutes later, the door slide open and they all steps into the elevator and the guard press the button for the lobby. The doors slide closes and the elevator went down to the lobby. When the elevator, reaches the lobby, the doors slide open and the guards walk out of the elevator first and then Kayla walks out of the elevator and that when Mike saw her and began to smile. He stood up to greet her. She smiles when she saw him.

"Good Morning, Mike," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Kayla," he said smiling and looks behind her.

She notices his face and says, "Relax, Mike those are my guards. They won't hurt you."

"Ok," he said as they walk toward the entrance of the hotel with guards following them.

One of the guards walks around them and open the door as Kayla nods her head to him. They walk out of the hotel and toward the coffee café that was on the corner of the block.

"Um… I am not being paranoid here, but are they going to talks to your dad?" He asked as Kayla chuckles.

"No they won't talk to him because they work for me," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, is that a good thing," he said.

"Yes, they won't tattletale on me if that what you mean," she said. They arrive at the coffee café, Mike opens the door for her.

"Thank you, Mike," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Kayla," he said smiling back.

He followed her into the coffee café, with guards behind him. A waitress came over to them and seats them away from others customers and the guards grab a table a few table away but close enough to keep fans away from them. She hands them menus and then walks away for a few seconds. Then the waitress came back to the table, took their orders, and then walks away.

"Thank you for roses, Mike, they were lovely," she said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Kayla. Um... besides director and producer is there anything else I should know about you?"

"Well... there are many layers to me Mike, but I am not telling you."

"Mysterious aren't we," he said.

"Yes, I am," she said.

They foods arrive at the table and the waitress places their plates of foods in front of them and says, "Enjoy your breakfast."

"We will, and thank you," Mike and Kayla said together.

"You're welcome," the waitress said then walks away.

They began to eat their breakfast and continue to chat while eating. They were enjoying each other company. Meanwhile back at the hotel, Stephanie and John knock the door and a few minutes later, the door revealing Linda. John and Stephanie were surprised to her there.

"Mom," she said sound surprising.

"Well, good norming to you too," she said opening the door for them to enter. They walk into the hotel and she closes the door.

"Mom I didn't know you would be here," she said.

"Well, at the last minute later, I decide to joins your dad," she said, as Vince came walking out of the bedroom.

"Kayla is not in the bed or the bathroom," he said

"Where could she bed?" She asked

"Morning Steph and John," he said.

"Morning dad, they said

"Maybe Kayla is out getting breakfast," Stephanie said sitting down the table with John. She knew exactly where she was having coffee with Mike Mizanin.

"Stephanie may be right," he said walking over to the table and sat down.

Back at the coffee café Mike and Kayla finished breakfast and still chatting. They were having a good time together.

"Do you like sports Kayla?" he asked

"yes, I like football, basketball, and baseball. You?" She replied then sips her coffee.

"Oh yeah, love football, baseball, and basketball. When I am home I try to watch but you know this business Kayla you only get a couple of days at home," he said.

"Yes, I do know I grow up in the thick of tis business. I definitely know how hard it to love in this business," she said Mike nods his head in agreement with her. They finished their coffee and Mike pay the bill and Kayla left the tip for the waitress. They stood up together and walk away from the table that the waitress was cleaning off. the guards were in front of them guard push the door opened and walks out following by Kayla, then Mike and the other guards they walks back toward the hotel.

"I had a lovely time Mike," she isad.

"Me, too Kayla, Um… I hope we can do it again maybe a go out on a real date," he said.

"I would like that," she said, as they reaches the hotel that they WWE is staying at. Doorman pone the door for them, they enter the hotel walk toward the elevator. when they reaches the elevator Mike press the button and the doors slide opens and he let Kayla step into the elevator first and the he joins her, along with the guards. Mike presses the button for his floor the doors closes and then went up to the floor. When the elevator reaches the floor the doors slide opens. Mike step out of the elevator.

"I will see you at the arena Mike," she said smiling at him.

"Okay see you later then," he said smiling Kayla smile as they guard press the button and the doors close and went up two floors.

Mike walks toward the room with a big smile. When the elevator reaches the floor the doors slide opened and guards walks out first and then held the doors for her who step out next. They walks toward Vince McMahon hotel suite, when they reach the hotel suite Kayla slid the electronic key into the locked and unlock the door and she opens the door, went inside, and closes the door.

"Kayla?' Linda said and she jumps at the sound of her mom voice behind her. She turns around and says, "Mom, what are you doing here." Stephanie, Vince and John chuckles.

"Well, hello to you too pebbles," she said waking back over to the table.

"Mom I didn't mean it that," she began…walking over to the table. "I didn't aspect to you here."

"Yeah, I know I got the same reaction from your sister. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, I had breakfast with one of superstar who want talk about the directory of their character was going," she said taking off her coat and laid it over the sofa.

"Oh..."

"Good lord, I swear these superstars," Vince began... "They didn't bribe you did they?"

"No daddy. I told them that they character can go as far the take it. No bribing went on," she said lying him.

"Good don't trust any Superstars they can try anything, with exception of your brother in law here," he said.


	20. WWE RAW feb 15, 2010

They were all at the Wells Fargo Arena, in downtown Des Moines, getting ready for RAW. Vince and Stephanie were meeting with the Superstars; referees in the catering discuss the show that was headed up as it is just six nights until WWE Elimination Chamber the last PPV before WrestleMania 26. Kayla was in the locker room with her mom. She is busy working while Linda was on the phone making business calls. She looks over the papers from her dad briefcase and then put the papers back in the folder and then put the folder back into his briefcase and close it.

"Is everything ok pebble?" Linda asked

"Yes, mom I was checking something for Elimination Chamber," she replied.

"Oh… dad has that folder in his briefcase," she said.

"Yes, he is carrying in his briefcase. So, I went into his briefcase, grab it and look at the papers in the folder."

"Ah, anything specific you were looking for?" She asked

"Yes, the number of matches for the show and Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship is on the card."

"Ah… It the main event is it not?" She asked

"No, mom Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship is the second match on the card. The second Elimination Chamber match is for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Ah, yes…"

Stephanie came walking into the locker room and says, "Hey, Kayla joins me for walked outside."

"Sure, Steph," she said standing from the chair, grab her coat off the back of the chair and then puts it on.

She walks around the desk over to where Stephanie is standing.

"We will back mom," Stephanie said.

"Okay," she said as they walk out of the locker room and down the hallway.

"Is everything ok, Steph?" She asked her as they walk through the arena.

"Yes, and no, I just need some air," she replied, as they walk through the garage and then out into the cold.

"How was the meeting?" She asked

"Okay. How did things go this morning with Mike?" She replied changing the subject.

"It was good Steph. We talk some more, getting to know each other. He asks me if there were more things he should know about me."

"And what did you tell him?" She asked

"I told him there are many layers to me, but I am not telling him," she replied.

"Good answer," she said.

"He told me mysterious, aren't we? And I told him yes I am."

"Let him discovery them as your date, never, never give away the many layers of you too early."

"I won't Steph. However, as I told you I am going to take slow with him. I want no repeats of breaking up. And… I don't want to get hurt again by another man."

"Just make it clear to him, and tell him that your sister could have him hurt if he breaks your heart."

Kayla smiles and says, "Thanks, Stephanie. You are the best big sister, I have."

"Yes, I am and no man is going to hurt you again. Or I have him hurt. But know that I will warn him to watch his step with you..."

Kayla chuckles and says, "Threatens him and his wrestling career.

Stephanie smile and says, "Yes, I will threaten his wrestling career. It can be a rough one for him if he hurt you."

"Oh... I do I know," she said.

"There also are our parents meeting him and their own threaten to him."

"Yes, I know our parents, needs to meet the man in my life, and I remember how dad threatens other guys in my life as well as yours."

"Yes, Shane is the lucky on, dad never threaten the girls in his life," she said.

"Yep... Marissa was lucky. Dad is way overprotective of us," she said.

"Yep… I do feel bad for Khloe and Sophia when they get older and boys come around. I will be playing referee between my husband and daughters."

"Like mom did with us and dad," she said.

"Yes, maybe I should ask her some question about how to handle husband when that does happen."

Kayla laughs and Stephanie looks at her.

"Kayla that is not funny," she said.

"Yes, it is," she laughing and running down the hallway back to the locker room where her mom is.

Stephanie chases her through the arena and says, "Come here, Kayla."

"No Steph," she said running down the hallway and spotting her mom standing there talking with the official.

"Ah, mom," Kayla scream running to her and hid behind her. "Mom Stephanie is after me for laughing her."

"Mom please move," Stephanie said.

"Oh, no," she said, protecting Kayla.

"Mom," she said.

"Stephanie Marie you are pregnant, and you shouldn't be chasing after your baby sister for laughing at you," she said.

"Yeah Stephanie," she said from behind her.

"Hush you," Linda scolds her.

"Mom she was laughing at me because I say I should ask you questions on how to handle my husband when boys came around."

Kayla giggles from behind her and she turns to her and was about to scold her again when Kayla stops giggling.

"Steph, it not that hard to handle your husband when it comes to that."

"Yea, sure mom," she said, walking off.

"Her hormones are acting up mom," She said in her own defense.

"Yea, sure Kayla Elizabeth Victoria McMahon. Get move RAW will be started shortly," she said.

Kayla walked through the corridor toward the gorilla position where she will be spending the night runs the show when she arrives there and got ready for the show. WWE RAW opens with a live shot inside the Wells Fargo Arena, as pyro goes off and then Michael Cole welcome the fans at home who are watching on the USA Network. He is joined, Jerry Lawler. They talk about John Cena and Batista and how Batista will be responding to John Cena tonight, in addition to that Bret Hart addressing the WWE Universe. Kayla did her job alongside Stephanie and Vince. Kayla sends the fans to the ring as WWE Champion Sheamus' music hits and out he goes for his match against Randy Orton.

"Good luck Randy," Kayla and Stephanie said simultaneously.

He smiles at them and says, "Thanks Kayla and Steph."

As his music hits, out he goes as they watched on the monitor. There were active in the match, Stephanie watched alongside Kayla and Vince. As Randy controlled the action, Legacy made their way down to the ring. They distract Orton allowed Sheamus to take advantage. Orton fought back and get ready for the "RKO" only for Sheamus to scoot out of the ring. Orton followed Sheamus and ducked under a lariat that caused Sheamus to crash into the ringpost. Sheamus intercepted Ted BiDiase and decked him only for Cody to try to jump in and help his partner but be caught by the referee who DQ Orton.

After the match, Cody pleaded with Orton telling him he did not mean to do it. After staring both down, Orton, RKO'd Cody before Sheamus came out of nowhere and took out Ted BiDiase. Orton dropped the Champion with an RKO and stayed in the ring as the crowd cheered. Kayla sends the fans to commercial break.

Back from the break and she shows video putting over the recent happening in the Bret Hart-Vince McMahon saga and before Bret himself came out to the ring. The McMahon's listen to his talks about that it was no shock that Vince wasn't here tonight. Bret goes on and said he'd be waiting for him at the airport, the building, the hotel his car or wherever it was, so he could finish things with Vince McMahon. He goes on about hearing his head was that he deserved to be screwed. Bret thinks that Vince deserves to get the holy hell beat out of him.

He goes on and on how he had his heart set on things, but then Vince proved he was the bottom of the barrel again when it came to lairs. He wanted to give him what he deserved at WrestleMania and get that one last win, but he guessed it wasn't to be. Kayla and Stephanie just shook their heads as they listen to Bret Hart talking about their dad.

He goes on and he just wanted to take this moment to let everyone know he felt welcome here and thank the fans for being so kind in having him back. He, in particular, he wanted to thank John Cena. He said he got some special moments. Bret thanked everyone and said this was time for him to says, "Goodbye."

They continue to watch Bret as he makes his way to the back, shaking hands with superstars on his way through. Cena stopped him in the garage wondering if this was it. Bret thanked again but said he had nothing left to prove. He got it his car and Cena walked off only for a crash to be heard off camera. Cena came back to Bret's leg being stuck in the car door when another vehicle next to it rammed the car. Cena and paramedics worked on Bret, with the ambulance eventually coming and whisking Bret away. Kayla sends the fans back to commercials. During the break MVP, Mark Henry, Big Show, and Miz were at the gorilla position waiting to go out of the ring for tag team action.

Back from the break and MVP and Mark Henry are in the ring waiting for the New Unified Tag Team Champions Big Show and Miz music hits and out they go with the gold has and then make their way to the ring. They raise the titles high up and then hands them to the referee who hands them to someone at ringside. MVP and Miz start off the match, and MVP takes the early control. He runs Miz into the corner and then pounds on him some. He then kicks him out of the ring and Kayla send the fans back to commercial. Back from the break, and Miz has the offense on MVP, but not for long as MVP back bodydrop him and then tags in Mark Henry.

He comes in and catches Miz slamming him down with the World's largest Slam and he covers him but Big Show comes in and drops a leg on Henry's head to break the pin up. Big Show is tagged in and Henry tries to slam him, but Show hits him and lands DDT. The show goes to the second rope and tries a splash, but Henry moves. Henry makes the tag to MVP, and he comes in with elbows and punches on Big Show.

MVP lands a knee to Show's jaw, and hits kick in the corner. He then charges again, but Show kicks him in the face. Show tags in Miz, and he comes in for a quick pin, but MVP counters into a pin of his own and get the three counts. Kayla show what is coming up next and in-ring segment and then back to commercial. When RAW return the ring segment happened and Kayla just shook her head while watching the Jerry Springer in the show, with several of WWE Divas and Jerry Lawler.

"This has to be the dumb segment I've seen," she said and Stephanie chuckles. Once the in-ring segment was over.

"Thank god it over," she said cutting the camera to the back parking lot as everyone wait for Batista to show up.

She then sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break, for a single match, and after the match had ended, the next WWE Hall of Fame 2010 inductee, Antonio Inoki. Back to commercial and then back from the break and she shows fans a video recap of the car running into Bret's limo door earlier with a new look of the actual collision from a different camera angle.

She then shows a promo package about the Elimination Chamber PPV that lead to WrestleMania 26. Afterward back to commercial. Back from the break and John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and out he goes and makes his way to the ring. He enters it as Stephanie watched on backstage with Kayla beside her.

He is handed a mic and then he first addresses Bret and says, "That he doesn't know his condition, but wherever he is, he wishes the best for him." He then turns his attention to Batista and says, "He figured out that he would stand here and he one hell of a welcoming committee."

He calls Batista out, but instead of coming out in person, Batista comes on the big screen live via satellite. He waves to John.

Stephanie says, "Coward Batista." Kayla chuckles beside her.

They watched on as John talks to Batista. Cena says, "That he'll turn his back on that way Batista will want to come to the ring."

Batista tells Cena that he's doing him a favor by not being there tonight. However, if they ever are in the same building together and Batista has a funny feeling they will be Cena's going to wish it was a bad dream.

Cena says, "That he thinks those are the words of someone trying to act tough because Batista knows he doesn't want none of him."

Batista says, "He finds it comical that Cena just yaps when Batista isn't there. He will be there at RAW next week and if Cena still wants answers, he'll oblige."

Batista wishes good luck at the PPV this weekend and sarcastically says, "He'll pull for him."

Cena says, "He can't wait."

Triple H's music hits. It's time for their match next. He makes his way to the ring as Cena watched on from the ring. The bell sound and the match is underway, Cena quickly applies a headlock. Triple H gets back to his feet and after reversing an Irish whip, he hits Cena in the stomach with his knee. He then swings him into the other turnbuckles. Cena then counters out of Hunter's Irish whip and hits a suplex. He tries for a running bulldog but Triple H pushes him off and regains the advantage. Triple H tries a knee drops but Cena blocks it. He sends Triple H flying over the top rope.

Cena follows him and tries to hit a forearm off the ring apron but Triple H moves and Cena hits the guardrail. Triple H goes for the Pedigree on the outside canvas, but Cena reverses into a back bodydrop. Kayla sends the fans back to commercial. Back from the break, Triple H has a standing sleeper applied on Cena. Cena starts fading, but gets back to his feet eventually and gets out of it.

He hits a couple of shoulder tackle and then hits his sideslam and goes for the five-knuckle shuffle. He goes for the Attitude Adjustment, but Triple H reverses and connects with a clothesline. He covers him but only two counts. Triple H places Cena on the top turnbuckle. He tries for a superplex, but Cena blocks and fights him off. Cena starts getting up, but Triple H takes his feet out from under him. He goes back up and tries again for the superplex but Cena again fights out with a headbutt. Cena then hits legdrop off the top onto the back of Hunter's neck and then covers him but Triple H kicks out.

Cena tries to apply the STF, but Triple H reverses it into the Boston Crab. Cena gets out of it and reverses into the STF until Triple H makes it to the rope. Cena attempts the Attitude Adjustment, but Hunter gets out again. Hunter hits the high knee and then the spinebuster. He tries for the Pedigree, but Sheamus comes in out of nowhere and kicks Hunter in the head.

"That's son of a bitch just cost my husband a win," Stephanie said.

After the match, Cena finally gets up and Sheamus misses with the big boot. Cena takes Sheamus up to his shoulders, but Sheamus rakes his eyes and finally connects with the Brogue kick. He then gets Triple H and throws him across the ring with his crucifix bomb move. RAW goes off the air.


	21. Traveled to St Louis and Playing Pool

After RAW had to end everyone left the arena and then travel to the city for a taping of SmackDown. The next night, they taping before headed home for a few days. After the taping, everyone left the arena and traveled home. On Wednesday, The McMahons went about their day of running WWE for the corporate headquarters. Kayla went about her usual day at the headquarters she went over the storyline for WWE Elimination Chamber the final PPV before WrestleMania XXVI. She then looks over the RAW and SmackDown scripts too.

A couple of days, later, Kayla board the corporate jet with Vince, and Linda and they took their seats and wait on John and Stephanie. A few minutes later, Stephanie and John board the jet with Randy Orton. They took their seats and then buckled their seatbelt. The door closed and then the jet taxi down the runway and then took off for St. Louis Missouri.

Two hours, and 23 minutes, the corporate jet landed safely at Lambert-St. Louis International Airport and came to stop, they unbuckled their seatbelts stood up then exits the jet walked down the steps over to the limo while got in the car that would take him to his parents' house. The McMahons got into the limo, as their bags were loaded into the trunk. The chauffeur closes the door as the trunk was being close. He walks around the limo open the door and the go it and pull the door close. He turns the key started the limo and then pulls away from the airport, and head for Sheraton Hotel in downtown St. Louis. Over an hour later, the limo pulls up to the hotel that they would be stay at and came to stop. The Chauffeur turns the key shutting off the limo, then unbuckled his seatbelt, and then opens the door and step out the limo. He closes the door walk around the limo and then opened the door one by one they step out other limo and then grabs their bags from the trunk. Vince thanks Te chauffeur and he nods his head. They walk toward the hotel and went inside.

The doorman smiles at them and then opens the door for them and they smile at him and then walks into the hotel over to the front desk where they check in. After checking into the hotel they walked toward the elevator when they reach the elevator Kayla press the button for the elevator at the same her phone went off and she grabs out of her pocket look at it and notices it was Mike texting to hang out and play pool.

"Who is that princess?" Vince asks and she looks up.

"Life lock," she answered, and Stephanie knew better.

"Life Lock," he said looking at her.

"Yeah, they protect you, from identity theft, fraud," she said.

"Oh…" Vince said, as the elevator doors slid opened and they all step onto the elevator with the frauds followed them. Vine press the button for the floor that their suites are on, and then the doors slide close and then went up.

When the elevator reaches the floor, and the doors slid open, the guard's steps off first, followed by everyone. They walk down the hallway to their rooms, when they arrive there, Vince slid the electronic key into the lock unlocked the door and then push down the handle, opening the door Linda went in first Kayla was about to walk when Stephanie stop her. Vince hand the key to Kayla and then went in. John opens his and Stephanie door.

"Was that you know who texted you?" She asked

"Yes, he wants to hang out and play pool," she replied

"Go for it," she said, and leaned in and whisper I will get John to take me there."

"Okay. What do I tell mom and dad," she said softly.

"Tell them that John and I are going to hang out and I asked you to join us," she said.

"Okay," she said unlocked the door and walking inside the suite.

The door close behind her and Linda says, "Everything okay pebble."

"Yes mom, Steph wants me to joins her and John."

"Okay, pebble," she said walking into the second bedroom and then puts her things down, then walk out of the bedroom.

"Bye mom," she said kissing her the cheek.

"Bye pebble," she said kissing her too.

Kayla walks out the suite and then head down the hallway to the elevator, and presses the button the doors slid open. She steps onto the elevator. She presses the button for the lobby and then doors slid closes, and then went down to the lobby. When it reaches the lobby, the doors slide opened and she off the elevator and there was Mike waiting on her. She looks at him and saw he was wearing Jean and he looks good in them. She walks over to him.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Mike," she said with a smile.

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Yes, let go before my parents come down to the hotel restaurant," she replied.

"Okay, let go," he said, as they walked toward the exit and then out of the hotel.

They head for The Cue not too far from the Sheraton Hotel that the WWE is staying at. When they arrived at the Cue, Mike open the door, for her and she smiled at him and he smiles back. She walks in followed by Mike. They found an empty Pool Table.

"Have you play Pool Kayla?" He asked grabs two pool cues.

"Yes, I have played," she replied, hanging her bag on the chair and then took off her jacket and place over her bag.

"I take it you are a good player then," he said.

"I am a good player," she said as Stephanie and John showed up.

"Kayla is a very good Pool player Mike," Stephanie said, as he turns his head to see John and Stephanie Cena there.

Kayla chuckles and looks at Mike "We had our game room at my parents' house, as we were growing up. Steph and I used to play Pool all the time."

"Yep, I taught Kayla what I knew and with plenty of practice and learning the game Kayla become a very good Pool player."

He looks at John and says, "Should I be worried here?"

John chuckles and says, "Yes, you should be worried."

A waitress came over and asked them what they would like to drink. Stephanie and Kayla order ice tea while John and Mike order beers. It was Stephanie and Kaya vs. John and Mike. They played a few games, Stephanie, and Kayla winning the most. During the next game, Mike watched in amazement as Kayla began to sink balls and calling her shots too. When she was, finally down to one ball, and the eight balls sat between her ball and the pocket. She looks at the table.

"You…uh…" Mike cleared his throat. "Kayla you should probably try to bank."

Stephanie and John chuckles and Kayla looks up at him smile slick at him.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Mizanin," she said, walked around the table and deliberately lay on the table, allowing Mike the perfect views of her backside. She heard him nervously clearing his throat again. Kayla carefully aimed the cue at the white ball.

"Kayla, you're going to knock in the eight balls," He cautioned.

She looks at her sister, brother in law and winks at them, and held her body still, turning only her head to him and winked. Turning her attention back to the table as she lined up the shot… The cue ball striking her striped ball causing it to jump over the eight balls and rolled safely into the pocket. She stifled a laugh as she heard Mike's exasperated sigh.

Kayla turned back to Mike and gave him an innocent look. "McMahon Woman wins."

Mike shook his head and says, "You weren't kidding about your skills."


	22. WWE EC PPV Feb 21, 2010

The next evening they were at the Scottrade Center in downtown St. Louis, Missouri get ready for WWE Elimination Chamber, and Vince was talking with senior officials in the catering area about the show, John was getting ready for his Elimination Chamber match. Linda was talking with one of the senior officials about the show, while Kayla was in the hallway looks at the script for the show. When Stephanie come walks up with Mike.

"Hey, Kayla" Stephanie and Mike said together. She looks up to see them.

"Hi, Steph, and Mike," She said

"Where is mom?" She asked

"She is the locker room talking to one the officials," she replied.

"Okay," she said walking into the locker room leaving Mike and Kayla alone.

"You ready for your match tonight against MVP?" She asked

"Yes, I am ready," he replied.

"I had a good time last night," she said with a smile.

"Me too, but I haven't expected your sister and John Cena to show up though," he replied.

Kayla laughs and teases, "well, you pick The Cue, not me."

Mike love her laughs, and says, "True, I did pick the Cue. But next time we play Pool it you and me vs. John and Stephanie Cena."

She chuckles and says, "Okay, but you better pray that my sister doesn't hate me afterward."

"Okay," he said as Vince walks down the hallway and saw Mike Mizanin and Kayla together talking about the show.

"Hey, my princess," he said with a smile.

Kayla turns her head to see him come toward her, and says, "Hi dad."

"Hi, Boss," Mike said.

"Hi, there Mike," Vince began. "You need help with the script."

"No sir, Kayla was wishing me good luck in my match against MVP, tonight," he said.

"Okay."

"Bye Kayla," Mike said.

"Bye Mike," she said, as he walks off.

Two hours later, Vince, Stephanie, and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spending the night runs the show. When they arrive there, they got ready for the show. WWE Elimination Chamber opens with a video package playing focusing on the Road to WrestleMania and the Elimination Chamber. Tonight could be someone's final chance to headline WrestleMania. A graphic opening it's welcome us to the WWE Elimination Chamber, a live shot inside the Scottrade Center as pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the PPV. He is joined by Jerry "The King" Lawler and Matt Striker.

The Elimination Chamber beings to lower around the ring WWE Championship will be first Chamber match. John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss and then out he goes and then he makes his way to the chamber and then he enters his pod. Ted DiBiase was out next, followed by Randy Orton, how as followed by Triple H, who is following by Kofi Kingston and then WWE Champion Sheamus is out last. Kofi Kingston and Sheamus were starting off the match. Kingston kept looking back referencing what happened last year when Edge attacked him and entered the match. Sheamus walked up to the four pods getting in the face of everyone showing off the WWE Championship. Every five minutes a WWE Stars will be released from a pod randomly.

The referee signals for the bell and sound it. Kingston starts lighting up Sheamus with some big body kicks. Kingston with a big crossbody on Sheamus, and then follow with a dropkick. Kingston with more kicks to the chest of Sheamus. Sheamus came back with uppercuts to Kingston backing him into the corner. Kingston with a high knee to Sheamus but Sheamus recovers quickly and drops Kingston with a clothesline. Sheamus attempts a hip toss to Kingston over to the top rope onto the steel, but Kingston lands on his feet and hits a springboard kicks to the head. Kingston catches Sheamus with boots in the corner. Sheamus counters a sunset flip attempt dropping down on Kingston's chest and hitting a few right hands. Kingston and Sheamus braw3l to the steel floor surrounding the ring and Sheamus pushes Kingston into Triple H's pod.

The action spills back into the ring and Sheamus connects with a huge backbreaker. He covers and Kingston gets a shoulder up after two. Time expires and out first is Triple H. Triple H smiles and exits the pod. Triple H gets in Sheamus 'face. Triple h with right hands and Sheamus recovers with a high knee to the gut. Triple H returns with a high knee of his own and then drops a knee over the head of Sheamus. Triple H goes to work on Sheamus in the corner. The two attempts to throw each other into the chain surrounding the ring, but both counter. Triple H instead clotheslines Sheamus back into the ring. Sheamus gets Triple H up on his shoulders, but Triple H powers off and hits DDT. Kingston finally recovers and takes out Sheamus with a big crossbody resulting in a two count. Kingston then levels Triple H and Sheamus with shots. Kingston sends Triple H into Sheamus into the corner. Kingston jumps up on the top rope hitting some right hands.

Kingston then hits the ropes and hits a big clothesline on Sheamus. Kingston then connects with his Boom Drop over Triple H leaping over the top rope over the steel floor. Time expires and out second is Randy Orton. Orton exits his pod right away and goes after Sheamus. Orton with a clothesline on Triple H and then sends Kingston to the corner. Orton with a stomp to Sheamus and then another big right hand to Triple H. Orton drops a knee over Sheamus and then tosses him to the steel floor. Orton starts sending Sheamus and Triple h into the chain fencing. Orton then starts choking Sheamus with his boot. Kingston then takes out Orton, Sheamus, and Triple H with a huge crossbody. Kingston attempts a springboard crossbody back into the ring, but Orton catches him in midair with a big dropkick. Triple H with a knee to the face on Orton. Orton responds with a snap powerslam. Orton starts stalking Triple H on the mat. Orton with an RKO attempt Triple H counters, Orton dodges a Trouble in Paradise attempts, Triple H attempts a Pedigree on Orton and Orton tosses him to the steel.

Orton does the same to Kingston. Sheamus then grabs Orton and sends him into the steel turnbuckles. Time expires and out third is Ted DiBiase. DiBiase goes after Triple H with some right hands. DiBiase drops a few fists on Triple H and then looks back at Orton who is recovering in the corner. DiBiase extends his hand and Orton takes it as DiBiase lifts him up. Orton and DiBiase double-team Triple H with kicks in the corner. Orton then tosses Sheamus into the corner. DiBiase then applies a Boston Crab on Kingston and Orton gets in a few kicks to the gut as well. In the ring, Orton is exchanging shots with Triple H when DiBiase runs up and takes out Triple H, as they continue the double teaming. Orton and DiBiase slam Triple H back first into the side of the chain fencing. Orton then gives Triple H DDT through the ropes to the steel floor surrounding the ring. Orton and DiBiase then start standing and getting in Cena's face at his pod.

"I don't know how Randy and John are smirks at each other," Kayla said.

"They wanted to so bad sis," Stephanie said.

Time expires and out last is John Cena. Cena exits and goes after Orton and DiBiase. Cena levels Orton with clotheslines and his twisting powerbomb. Cena hits the five knuckles shuffle on Orton and then drops DiBiase when he tries to interfere. Cena attempts Attitude Adjustment on DiBiase. Cena sends DiBiase' boots into Orton, but DiBiase holds onto the ropes. Cena then tosses DiBiase to the steel floor. Orton then dumps Cena to the steel floor, but Cena comes back sending Orton into an STF on DiBiase.

Orton breaks it up and hits a neckbreaker on Cena. Orton starts pumping himself up when Cody Rhodes runs down with a steel pipe in hand. Rhodes tosses it inside DiBiase has it and accidentally hits Orton with it when he was up on Cena's shoulders. DiBiase then hits Cena in the gut with the steel pipe. DiBiase stands up, looks at both men down, cover Orton and get the pinfall. Randy Orton is eliminated. Kingston with Trouble in Paradise on DiBiase. Kingston covers DiBiase and gets the pinfall. Ted DiBiase is eliminated next. Sheamus gets up then levels Kingston with a big boot and then connects with his crucifix powerbomb. Sheamus covers Kingston and gets the pinfall. Kofi Kingston is eliminated next.

Cena attempt an Attitude Adjustment on Sheamus, but Sheamus counters. Sheamus hits a big backbreaker on Cena and then tosses Cena into the corner hitting a few shots. Sheamus props Cena up on the top turnbuckle tries to set him, in for a crucifix powerbomb, but Triple H breaks it up. Triple H with a pedigree on Sheamus. Triple H covers Sheamus and gets the pinfall. The WWE Champion has been pinned and is eliminated.

Sheamus is eliminated. We are now down to Triple H and John Cena. Cena jumps on Triple H locks in the STF. Cena pulls back hard and Triple H is starting to fade. Cena continues to pull back even harder and Triple H taps out. The referee signal for the bell and it sounded.

"Here are your winner and New WWE Champion John Cena," Justin Roberts announced, as the referee hand the WWE Title to John Cena.

Stephanie was smile alongside Kayla, as the Chamber start to rise back up above the ring. Vince McMahon's music this and he walks out to the stage and congratulating John Cena.

Vince says, "Cena is heading to WrestleMania as the new WWE Champion… only if he can successfully defend his title right now next against Batista."

Stephanie is fuming behind the curtain and she stares at Batista who smirks at her.

"I can wipe that smirks off your face Dave," Stephanie said.

Batista goes out as the fans boo him, as he makes his way to the ring. In the ring, Cena is struggling to get to his feet as Batista enters the ring and he rocks Batista with a quick right hand. Batista then charges and levels Cena with a huge spear. Batista nails a Batista bomb on Cena. Batista covers Cena and gets the pinfall. After the match, Batista is handed the WWE Championship and raises it above a beat up John Cena. The fans boo him. Kayla shows a video package highlighting the events on RAW last week involving Bret Hart being hit by a car as he was heading to his limo.

Back to the ring for WWE, Intercontinental Championship matches. During the title match, Stephanie left the gorilla position and went to check on John and walking through back heading for his locker room when she arrived at the locker room she opened the door and walks in and saw him sitting on the leather couch with his head in his hands. Randy sat beside him talking to him.

"You know that Dave is jealous of both of us," Randy said.

Stephanie walks over, sat down beside him, and says, "You okay babe."

He nods his head, and says, "Yea, I am fine, but I can say that Batista and your father will be okay."

Both Stephanie and Randy knew that John was hell-bent on gets revenge on both Vince and Batista. On the TV the end of the Intercontinental title match where Drew McIntyre retains the title. Kayla show backstage area and a segment with Gail Kim heading to the arena when Maryse catches up with her. Maryse talks in French and says, "They are sexier than then SmackDown Divas." Kayla shook her head. Kim tells Maryse to cut the crap as she can speak French too and knows she has been trash talking her for weeks now. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring for WWE Divas Championship- Finals of the Tournament Maryse vs. Gail Kim.

Before the bell sound, "Excuse Me!" Vickie Guerrero walks out and then said, "She is aware of the bad comments toward the SmackDown Divas from the RAW Divas. As a result, she is postponing the title, match tonight and making a tag team match with the top two Divas on SmackDown-Michelle McCool and Layla." The referee signal for the bell and it sounded. There was action throughout the match until Maryse teases she wants a tag when she pie faces Kim allowing McCool to hits a big boot. McCool then hits the Styles Clash on Kim and get the pinfall. Kayla noticed that the fans weren't into the match. Stephanie comes walking back into the gorilla position and sat down beside Kayla. After the match, Maryse got in Kim's face and talked some trash.

Kayla show Josh Matthews is backstage with The Miz, who is introduced as one of the pros on the New WWE NXT show.

Matthews asks Miz his thought on his NXT Rookie.

Miz tells Josh he is the first ever U.S. and Unified tag Champion.

He says, "If there's anyone that can teach Daniel Bryan, it's him."

He goes on and says, "He may be an internet hero but The Miz says a Star Trek convention loser." He calls him as big a loser as the St. Louis Rams." He says, "If he listens to Miz, he'll succeed." He goes to say he is awesome and then MVP show up and cuts him off.

MVP says, "He won an opportunity to face The Miz for the U.S. Title tonight."

He tells him to get ready to tell his NXT rookie how he lost to MVP, but how he lost with personality. A third impromptu match is made now, jeez.

She sends the fans back to the ring and out goes William Regal and head to the ring. Michael Cole mentions that Regal is in negotiations to come to RAW now that ECW is done and that Regal will be a mentor on NXT starting this Tuesday.

Kayla took off her headset leaned over and says softly, "John okay Steph."

"Yes, he is fine but he wants revenge on Dave Batista and dad, for what happens early," she whispers back.

"I don't blame him, Batista is very jealous of John and Randy."

"Randy told him that."

Regal takes the mic and says, "This Tuesday will be the debut of WWE NXT."

He says, "The show feature 8 rookies paired with 8 WWE pros and announces he will be a mentor."

Regal says, "Of all the mentors, he has the most experiences and longest tenure in WWE." He goes on and says, "He demands he be treated with respect." Regal continues to talks and said, "He is the model of professionalism and all of the rookies could learn something from him."

Edge's music then hits. Edge goes out and heads to the ring slid in.

Regal says, "Now, what on earth do you want sunshine?"

Edge says, "Listening to Regal talk is like watching paint dry."

He goes on and says, "He thought he would come out here and saw something people actually care about."

Edge says, "By winning the Royal Rumble, he earned a spot in the main event at WrestleMania 26 this year."

He goes on and says, "Tomorrow night live on RAW he will make that decision."

He goes on, and says, "But tonight, he is here to do something else." Edge then levels Regal with a Spear.

Kayla shows a video for WrestleMania 26. During the video, Mike comes into the gorilla position because his match is coming up after the video package. After the video package, The Miz's music hits Kayla smile at him and he smiles back at her. He heads out with Big Show. MVP is out next with Mark Henry. The bell sounded, and Miz and MVP have a stare down. Miz gets in MVP's face, and MVP cracks Miz with a right hand. MVP pushes Miz down in the corner and hits a few kicks to the body.

They brawl to the outside and MVP sends Miz into the barricade. MVP dodges a baseball slide from Miz and then levels Miz with a clothesline. MVP tosses Miz back in the ring and Miz gets back in control with a knee to the gut and a few more kicks to the body. MVP with a flying forearm on Miz followed by a mount with right hands. Miz catches MVP with double knees to the face after MVP executed a float over in the corner. Miz with a big clothesline on MVP. Miz applies a camel clutch on MVP.

MVP then stands up with it still applied and executes a big electric armchair on Miz. Miz then fires back with a quick DDT on MVP. Miz with a kick to the gut on MVP and follows that up with a boot to the face in the corner. Miz connects with his clothesline. Miz then goes up top, but MVP crotches Miz when he messes with the top rope. MVP jumps up with Miz, but Miz headbutts him away. MVP then jumps back up and tossed Miz off the top with a belly-to-belly suplex. Miz is busted open over his head as MVP hits a few right hands and elbows.

MVP with a knee to the head on Miz. MVP with a ballin' elbow drop. With the referee distracted, Big Show pulls out Miz. Mark Herne, then runs up and start going after Big Show. Big Show dodges a charge from Henry who goes crashing into the ringside timekeepers' area smashing it to pieces. In the ring, MVP misses a running boot to the face Miz distracts the referee, Big Show gets a knockout punch in on MVP, Miz pushes the referee away, covers MVP and gets the pin and retain. After the match, a WWE Official gets in the ring start-attending o the cut on The Miz's forehead. Big Show shows off the WWE United States Championship, as they show a few replays.

Kayla highlights are shown of the Elimination Chamber WWE Championship match from earlier tonight that saw John Cena force Triple H tap out to become the New WWE Champion. Then Vince McMahon comes out and announcing that a title match would take place now forcing Cena to defends against Batista which resulting in Batista hitting a Batista Bomb to become the New WWE Champion. Kayla shows the Elimination Chamber starts to lower around the ring again. Rey Mysterio was out first followed by John Morrison, who was followed by Chris Jericho, who was followed by World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker who is CM Punk and out last R-Truth. Everyone was in their pods expecting for R0Truth and CM Punk who would start the match. Punk, of course, talked trash to everyone inside their pods.

The bell sounded and the match was underway and there was lots of the action in the chamber matches. Punk manages to nails the GTS on Truth covers him and gets the pinfall for the first eliminated before anyone enters the match. Punk talks trash to Undertaker and then he talks some trash to Morrison next. Time expires out first is Rey Mysterio. The match continues with Mysterio and Punk until Mysterio hits a springboard body splash, covers Punk and gets the pinfalls. Punk had eliminated next. Jericho is out next and he and Mysterio went at it now. For five minutes until the time expires and out third is John Morrison. The action continues until Morrison hits the Starship Pain and covers Mysterio to get the pinfall. Rey Mysterio had been eliminated for the match. Morison and Jericho go at it now for the next five times until the Undertaker enters the ring. The time finally expires and Undertaker enters the match. He went right to work. Taker chokeslam Morrison on the steel floor. Taker drags Morrison into the ring, covers him and gets the pinfall. John Morrison had been eliminated now. It is now down to Jericho and Undertaker. The action continues until out of nowhere Shawn Michaels appears from under the Elimination Chamber. HBK hits Taker with some Sweet Chin Music. Jericho sits up, sees what happened and covers Taker to get the pinfalls. Winner and New World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho. The referee hand Jericho the title and head up the ramp holding the title up.

In the ring, Shawn Michaels is standing about a knocked out Undertaker. The PPV goes off the air with more celebration from Jericho and HBK continuing to look down at the Undertaker


	23. Kalya and Mike almost kiss

The next evening they were at the Conseco Fieldhouse in downtown Indianapolis, Indiana, gets ready for Monday night RAW, and Vince was talking with senior officials in the catering area about the show, John and Stephanie were hanging with Randy and Caroline. Linda was on her phone, while Kayla was in the parking lot with Mike.

"How are you feeling Mike?" She asked him.

"I feel ok…"

"Good, sorry that you are facing Mark Henry and MVP tonight," She said.

"Not your fault Kayla," he said with a smile...

Kayla smiled at him.

Mike said, "Um… Kayla would you be my date for the Hall of Fame ceremony?"

Kayla looked at him in surprise, and Mike said, "Never mind it's ok you don't have too." He began to rambling and Kayla cut of him with her finger on his lips.

"I would be an honor to your date, Mike," she began with a smile. "I was just caught off guard."

"You really want to be my date," he said smiling.

"Yes, I would. I am really happy you asked me."

"Really"

"Yes, I really." He pulls her to him and hugs her.

They pull back and looked into one another eyes. Mike's eyes drift from her eyes down to her mouth and back again. Slowly he begins to lean in her direction part of him expects her to pull back but she does not move. Mike's face is close enough for her to fell his heat approaching coming closer and closer. He can smell her perfume and the scent of her hair. The fragrance of Mike's cologne drifts into Kayla's nose- expensive and an elegant scent makes all of the more potent by the sheer masculinity behind it.

Their lips are no more than a whisper part. There still time for one of them back out, to pull away as they were about to kiss Kayla's phone began ringing. Mike curse under his breath.

"Sorry," she said, grab her phone and looks at it, and saw her mom is calling.

"Excuse me," she said Mike let her go and she moves away from him.

"Yes, mom"

Mike watched her talk on the phone to her mom, his boss.

"Okay, I am coming right now," she said disconnect her call.

"Sorry, Mike I need to go right now," she said, place a kiss on his cheek. She walks off as Mike watched her.

Mike stood there thinking how close he came to kissing Kayla McMahon. He wanted to kiss for a while now…. He is starting to become restless, and that did not even cover it. If he had to wait any longer to kiss Kayla… He heads to his locker room to get ready the show.

Two hours later, Vince and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spending the night runs the show. When they arrive there, up to the steps over to the table sat down and grabs the headset, put them on. The RAW intro happens and then a live shot inside the Conseco Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, Indiana as pyro goes off. Michael Cole welcomes the fans who are watching on the USA Network. He is joined by Jerry "The King" Lawler.

We go right to the ring as the New World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho makes his way down to the ring. He enters the ring and is hand a mic. He proudly proclaims that he is going to WrestleMania.

He says, "He told the fans he'd never come back to RAW after being attacked by Mike Tyson." Kayla shocked her head backstage watched Jericho do his thing.

He goes on and says, "That all changed when he beat 5 of the top Superstars on SmackDown, including The Undertaker."

He says, "He's beaten The Undertaker two times in a row and how many peoples can says that?"

He goes on and says, "As a result, he's the World Heavyweight Champion."

Edge's music hits and out comes the Rated R Superstar. He comes in from the back of the arena and then spears Jericho. He picks up the mic and says, "Chris Jericho is going to WrestleMania and he's going to WrestleMania against….ME!" Edge's music hits and we have one main event confirmed for WrestleMania 26 now- Chris Jericho vs. Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Without going to commercial Jericho and Edge go the back and then John Cena's music hits and Stephanie gave him a kiss. He goes out to the ring. Cena hits the ring pose of the fans and gets a mic.

Cena says, "Add him to the list of people like Bret Hart who has been screwed by Vince McMahon."

He goes on and says, "He won the WWE Championship inside the Elimination Chamber and he should be happy, but he's pissed."

He mentioned how Vince McMahon immediately made the match with Batista and he lost the title. The fans boo.

He says, "He won the title last night though and he gets a rematch and he wants it right now."

Vince McMahon's music hits. He walks out to the stage and the fans boo him. Vince talks about his deal with Batista and how it resulted in Bret Hart sitting in Calgary now with a broken leg.

He said, "He told Batista he could have a title shot whenever he wanted it."

He says, "Batista chose last night."

He tells Cena it is just business, it is not personal. The fans boo. He goes on and tells Cena that he told Batista last week. If you want some, come gets some.

He says, "'Batista got him some and now he's WWE Champion."

Cena says, "He hired Batista as a mercenary and he won the WWE title but tonight, he's taking it back."

McMahon says, "Batista won't be defending the title until WrestleMania."

He says, "Not only Cena has a return clause but Sheamus does too."

When out of nowhere Stephanie McMahon's music hits and shocking everyone include John who was in the ring.

"That's Stephanie McMahon's music," Michael said.

She walks out to the stage staring at her father then walk right past him and head to the ring. She walks up to the steps to the apron of the ring where she smiles at John and he opens the rope for her. She steps through the ropes into the ring. She stood before John and then took his cap tosses it away and kisses him to cheers. After kissing, she took the mic from him and looks at Vince McMahon.

Vince said, "Stephanie wants are you doing."

She looked at him and said, "I am standing next to my husband the father of children." The fans pop.

She goes on and said, "I knew that was you in cahoots with Batista after he vicious attack my husband here."

Vince said, "Stephanie it's just business."

She said, "Oh please, it wasn't business for Batista. Batista is jealous of my husband here and everything that he has accomplished in the WWE."

Vince said, "Your husband will have a match tonight. If Cena wins, he gets the title shot, if he loses, Sheamus will get the shot."

Cena took the mic from Stephanie and said, "That he will take the match," and ask for the identity of his opponent.

Vince answers, "Batista." Cena smiles.

RAW goes to commercial. Back from the break and the first match of RAW was the match that was supposed to take place last night on the PPV. Maryse went out first and then Gail Kim went out next, as Kayla watched the monitor behind the curtain. The bell sounded and there was action in the match until Maryse hits the French Kiss and then covers her for the win and the vacant WWE Divas Championship. RAW goes back commercial. Back from the break and Kayla shows the mechanical bull set up in the arena, she then sends the fans to the back Ty Murray and wife Jewel is talking with the Divas. Jewel has crutches, and says, "That she hurt her ankle on the mechanical bull.

Jillian Hall comes into the room. She said, "that she is quite the singer herself and can sing better than Jewel." She starts to sing and Jewel does a bit of the song to show Jillian how it is supposed to go. Jillian questions if Jewel is trying to show her up. Jewel takes the advice of her friend Sharon Osborne, and slaps Jillian across the face!

Kayla chuckles as she sends the fans to the locker room were Orton is talking to Cody Rhodes. Cody said, "That he knew Ted DiBiase would try and betray Orton and apologizes."

Orton said, "The problem rest in the fact that I did too good of a job training you."

He goes on and said, "That he ask for a six-man match later tonight, to show that Legacy is on the same page."

He asks Cody to tell DiBiase that he is sorry. Orton walks away and Ted walks up to Cody.

Ted asks Cody how it went with Orton.

Cody replies, "Too well."

Ted asks Cody if he is still on the board with the plan, and Cody answers yes.

RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Yoshi Tatsu has joined RAW as one of the free agents from ECW. In fact, his entire tag team is made up of former ECW competitors. The bell sounds and there was action throughout the match until Cody Rhodes tags himself in as Orton while still in the ring. Kayla noticed that Randy did not take too kindly to that as he sets DiBiase up for suspended DDT.

DiBiase is confused and runs to the outside where Orton has headed. He starts to angrily question Orton's rational. Instead of responding, Orton hits him with an RKO. The match ended, when Evan Bourne connects with the Shooting Star Press, for the win. After the match, the babyface celebrates as RAW goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and Kayla shows the fans highlighting the drama between HBK and The Undertaker. She then sends the fans to the stage as Shawn Michaels' music hits and out he goes. He looks very serious, as he makes his way to the ring. Kayla watched the monitor as he talks about what he did last night at Elimination Chamber PPV. He goes on until the lights go out in the arena and The Undertaker's music hits. The fog rolls and the fire burns, as the Deadman makes his way out to the entrance ramp. Kayla director the camera to show Taker's face, and him not looked pleased, and is quite demonic.

She watched him makes his way to the ring and then enters the ring. He tells Michaels you wanted my attention and now you have it. They go back and forth until Deadman refused a match and ignored Michaels' plea. They continue to go back and forth Michaels tells Undertaker if he wants his revenge, he needs to face him at WrestleMania. Taker simply said, "You're on, I accept." Michaels goes to leaves the ring, but Taker adds. On one condition. Taker tells Michaels that Shawn needs to put up something as well this year. If Shawn wins, he ends the streak. But if Taker wins, then Shawn's career is over!" Shawn accepts and the match is signed. Kayla sends the fans to the back to Christian getting prepare for a match.

Michael said, "Captain Charisma has signed with Monday Night RAW." RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Christian's music hits and out he goes and then makes his way to the ring, as Kayla show a quick video of his mentee on WWE NXT, Heath Slater. Heath put himself, over and said, "That they will be a force to be reckoned with." Carlito's mentee Michael Tarver also gets a brief video spot to put himself over too.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and the bell sound and the match is officially underway. There was action throughout the match, until Christian nails Killswitch and then covers Carlito for the pin to win. He qualifies for the Money in the Bank Match at WrestleMania. Kayla show coming up next the very Divas Bull riding contest. RAW goes back to the commercial.

Back from the break, Jewel, and Ty Murray makes their first actual appearance in front of the live crowd.

He said, "That Wrestling is a very dominating spot, just like bull riding."

She goes on and said, "That, it is time to bring the girls into the mix."

Ty said, "To bring out the girls, and here we go."

First up is Eve Torres. She lasts the whole 8 seconds. Kelly, Kelly is up next. She also lasts all the way to the end.

Kayla said, "The bull must be set on easy, no way they are that experienced." Stephanie chuckles.

The Bella twins ride double, cause, why not. They also last the whole time.

Kayla said, "Now I know it set on easy..."

The music of the Unified Tag Team Champions hits and Kayla smiles at Miz. He smiled back at her. Big Show and The Miz make their way to the ramp.

Miz said, "That he is ashamed that this is what the show has devolved to."

Miz asks if a yodeling competition us up next.

Jewel said, "That her yodeling would destroy him."

Big Show said, "That anybody could ride that bull."

So Ty challenged him to try it.

Big Show said, "He is the world's largest athlete, and he can clearly do it."

Ty said, "That the competition is Show riding the bull, not vice versa."

Big Show tries it, and he fails. Miz tries to tell Show not to let it get to him.

Ty said, "That the bull is taunting him. Believe it or not." Big Show starts to yell at the bull.

Stephanie said, "It just got interesting" as Big Show is yelling at the bull. Kayla laughed.

They watched Big Show hits the knockout punch on the bull and falls over in the process. Jewel and Murray are laughing and announced that the Tag Team Champions are going to have to face the team that defeated them last week. That match is up next. RAW goes back to commercial. Back from the break and in the back every sees Daniel Bryan watching the match on the monitor. The Miz is Daniel's mentor on tomorrow's debut show of WWE NXT.

The bell sound, Miz, and MVP start the match. MVP throws Miz to the mat, so Miz tags in Big Show. MVP goes right after Big Show, barely letting him into the ring. Big Show regains his composure and spear MVP. Big Show then exposes MVP's chest and gives him a hard chop. The commentator's take a moment to note that there is a lot of controversy and complaints online about the fact that the Miz is mentoring Daniel Bryan. MVP has tagged in Mark Henry. MVP continues on the attacks, as Big Show tags in The Miz. Big Show runs over to MVP's side and knocks him out of the ring. Meanwhile, behind his back, Mark Henry has picked up Miz and concepts with the World's Strongest Slam. He goes for the pin, but Big Show breaks up the count. Big Show hits the knockout punch, and then Miz covers him to pucks up the win.

Justin Roberts announced, "Here are your winners and still Unified Tag Team Champions, The Miz and Big Show. Kayla show coming up next a Bret Hart update.

Back from the break and the next inductee for the Hall of Fame is announced. Wendi Richter. She will be inducted into the Hall of Fame by Rowdy Roddy Piper.

Kayla show Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler seated at ringside. They bean give an update on the state of Bret Hart. His injuries are to his leg and ankle. Kayla shows her dad Vince McMahon in the back and said, "That he is sorry for what happened to Bret."

He said, "That he was actually considering facing Bret at WrestleMania, until the tragic accident." McMahon oddly assures the fans that he had nothing to do with the accident that occurred last week.

Kayla said under breath who is he kidding.

He invites Bret back to RAW next week to give a proper farewell, to the WWE Universe. Kayla shook her head. She sends the fans at home back to commercials. Back from the break and King announced that Bret Hart has accepted McMahon's offer and will be on RAW next week for a farewell. Also, next week, the guest hosts are Cheech and Chong. Michael Cole announced a match for next week Randy Orton vs. Ted DiBiase. Kayla sends the fans back to the ring, as John Cena's music hits and he walked out to the stage with Stephanie McMahon. They head to the ring together and then hit the ring.

Batista is out next and slowly makes his way to the ring, John kisses Stephanie and then she exits the ring as Batista makes his way. Stephanie waits for Batista to get the ring before walking around the ring and heads to the back. Batista even pauses at the ring step to pull up his kneepads. He enters the ring to boo. The referee signal for the bell and its sound. Cena charges directly at Batista.

Batista is hanging on to the ropes, so the referee keeps Cena away. Batista then walks into Cena and knees him in the groin. The referee calls for the bell. After the match, Batista applauds Cena for earing the right to face him at WrestleMania. Batista then lays into Cena with a series prunes and kicks. Batista is smiling as he heads back up the ramp. Batista head back to the ring grabs Cena, and throw him shoulder first into the steel pastry. Cena falls out of the ring. Batista followed him out.

Batista throws him into the barricade. Barista then removes the ring steps, and the referee is yelling at him. Batista ignores him, picks Cena up, and rams his spine into the steel post. He leaves as the referee check on Cena. Batista smile as he leaves again, as the medics run down to help Cena. Batista came back as the announcers said, "Come here enough already." He grabs a steel chair. He cracks him over the back. Stephanie rushes out to the ringside as Batista is attacking her husband.

"Stop Batista" she yelled at him.

He did not listen to her and continues hits Cena, with the steel chair until Stephanie throws herself on Cena to protect him. Officials and security are out now and telling Batista to leave. Batista heads up the ramp again, with a sick smile on his face as RAW goes off the air.


	24. Early morning and the next day

Kayla walks across the hotel suite dressed in her pink silk nightgown with a pillow in her hands. She walks over to the bed stopping when she's standing in front of it looking down at Mike's sleeping form. He wakes and she hands him the pillow. He takes the pillow from her and sets it aside. Then he removes the covers slides his legs out, stands up and puts his hands up to Kayla' face and start kissing her passionately. She tries to get his shirt off while continuing to kiss one another with wild and heady abandon, as his caressing hands drive her into the brink of insanity.

Mike turns his attention to Kayla' neck and murmurs almost indistinctly to her "I love you." then he grasps her wayward hands, which had been caressing his chest and back and pushes them behind her. He releases her hands and they continue to kiss and embrace one another passionately as though they could never get enough of one another. Kayla sits up in the bed.

"Oh, my god," she said, alerting her mom who rushes into the bedroom. She rushes over to the bed.

"Pebbles you okay," she said

"I don't know momma," she lies, Linda took her in her arms and Vince rush into the bedroom and saw Linda holding Kayla.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't know… I heard oh my god," she replied.

"Princess, did you have a bad dream?" He asked

"I am not sure daddy." ( _Thinks to herself, "How could I be a bad dream? I just dreamed I kissed Mike Mizanin.")_

"Princess….do you have a fever?"

"No."

"You're flushed."

Kayla thinks to herself, " _no, kidding daddy. This is ridiculous. I am grown, woman."_

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"Vince stop she doesn't have a fever."

"I'm fine, dad, it was, it was just a dream."

"I know how that works. What was it about?"

"Vince, leave it alone," Linda said.

"Linda… I am trying to find what kind of dream she had. Was it a dream or a nightmare, princess?" Vince asked

"I am not sure if it was a nightmare, dad," she began. "Everything was kind of fizzy."

"It might help if you talk about it."

"Dad you know how dreams are."

"No, how are they?"

"They're symbolic," Linda said.

"Yes, symbolic, that was the word I was looking for. What happens in a dream doesn't really happen or it's not supposed to happen."

"True princess….um…" he hesitant for a moment he was about to say her ex-boyfriend name when Linda noticed that Kayla's eyelids start to droop, "lay down pebbles, and close your eyes."

Kayla fought sleep, "Will you stay with me mom, until I fall to sleep."

"Yes pebbles," she said, as Kayla lay down again, and Linda began to rub her back.

Once she knew that Kayla was out, she leans down and kisses on the head, and Vince did the same. They stood up from the bed walked out of the bedroom and across the suite to their bedroom. Vince closed the door behind them.

"Honey, do you think she had a bad dream about that asshole Trent?" Vince asked

"I am not sure, but I hope not though," she said sitting down on the bed and Vince joins her on the bed.

"She seems like she was avoiding telling us what her dream was about," he said.

"I noticed that too. Knowing Kayla the way I do tomorrow morning, she will be with Stephanie telling her about the dream," she said, lay down.

"You're probably right, there. Even though there is seven years age gap between them, Stephanie knows everything about Kayla and vice versa," he said, lay down next to Linda.

"Yes, they're acted like they are twins sometimes telling each other they deep darkest secrets that we parents are not supposed to know about," she said closing her eyes.

"Absolutely honey," he said, closing his eyes too.

A couple of hours later, they were up and having breakfast.

"Kayla, you slept ok?" Vince asked as Stephanie looks at her.

"Yeah, dad, I slept fine, after mom rubbing my back," she replied Linda smile.

Stephanie was very curious to find out what dream her sister Kayla had. After they had some breakfast, Stephanie walks over to Kayla.

"Hey, listens John has an appearance to makes care to join us?" She asked

"Sure, I would love to joins you and John for his appearance," she replied.

"Mom I going to joined Steph for John appearance," she said.

"Okay, pebbles your bags packed because we are leaving after the show?" Linda asked

"Yes, mom I am all packed," she replied.

"Okay, pebbles," she said, as Kayla went and grab her bags from the bedroom and then she and Stephanie walked out of the hotel suite together.

An hour later, John walks into the room with Stephanie and Kayla behind them. The kids cheer when they saw their favorite WWE Superstar John Cena. John interactions with kids, while Stephanie and Kayla stood off to the side.

"Um… Steph there is something I need to talk to you about," she said, and Stephanie turned her head and looks at her sister.

"Okay, did something?" She asked

"Um… you can say that," she replied

"What happen Kayla?" She asked again

"Mike and I nearly kiss last night," she said.

"Nearly kiss last night," she said

"Yes, nearly kiss our lips were no more than an inch apart when my cell phone rang," she said.

"Oh good lord, who interrupting you," she said.

"Our mom, interrupting us," she said.

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Well… mom different from dad, and if she knew that you were talking with Mike."

"She wouldn't have to interrupt me," she said with a smile.

"Yep… so, the sleeping thing early this morning?" She asked

"Well, I dreamt that I was kissing Mike Mizanin," she replied.

Stephanie was all smiled and said, "Come on the spill."

"Steph it was dream… not a bad dream but a good dream," she said.

"Just wait when it really happen sis, you will be on nine clouds after that kissing him."

"I know… um… he asked me to be his date for the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony next month."

"Wow, oh he is so smitten with you sis," she said with a smile.

"I know he is and I am too," she said.

"John," one kid said

John turns his head and said, "Yes, buddy what's up?"

"Who is that talking to Mrs. Cena?"

John looks over and saw Kayla and Stephanie in a deep conversation.

"That is my wife baby sister, Kayla," he said with a smile.

"There is another McMahon," he said.

"Yes, there is another McMahon," he said with a smile


	25. taping of Friday Night SmackDown

Later on that evening everyone was at the Bradley Center, getting ready for the taping of Friday Night SmackDown. Kayla was in the hallway of the arena, looking at papers that she had on the equipment case when she felted someone tapping her on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw John Morrison.

"Can I help you," she said sounded annoying.

"Hello, there hot stuff," he said flirtatiously

Kayla gave him a look and said, "My name is not hot stuff, it's Ms. McMahon or Boss to you."

John Morrison said, "Well, Ms. McMahon care to have dinner with me after the show." As he touches, her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

Kayla felt her McMahon temper risen inside her and said, "Don't you ever again touch me. No… I don't care to have dinner with you, tonight, or any other night."

"You have to eat at some point."

"Look here if you don't leave. I can guarantee that you will be in an unfair match," she said, as Vince walks down the hallway and John Morrison hitting on Kayla.

"Hey, Kayla," he said, and she was thanking God that her dad was there.

"Hi, dad," she said giving him a look and Vince know what to do.

"Morrison, I believe I heard my daughter say leave before you are in an unfair match, that you won't survive," he said with steel in his voice. Morrison got the hint and walks off.

"Thanks, daddy," she said hugging him. Vince smile and hugged her back.

"You're welcome princess," he said kissing her on the head.

When they pull back and Kayla said, "he has flirted me."

Vince shook his head and said, "Princess, half these male wrestlers will flirt with you, just ignore them…. Besides he is too old for you anyway."

Kayla chuckle and said, "So, true dad. I promise mom no man over five years."

When her cell phone, she picks up and saw who was calling her, she touches the screen and then bought phone up to her ear, and said, "Hello."

"Kayla can you hear," the voice said.

"No, hold on I am getting bad reception," she said.

"Go ahead princess," he said, as she walked off trying to found better reception.

Kayla walked through the arena and head to the parking lot and got better reception.

"Mike are you still there?" She asked just then he appears before her.

"Right here beautiful," he said, as she looks up to see him there. She touched her screen.

"Hi, there," she said, sweetly. He noticing she look a little annoy.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" He asked

She sighs, "Some dumbass name Morrison was just hitting on me."

Mike felt his temper raised inside of him, John Morrison hitting on his girl was not cool.

"Really now," he said, with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Mike do you know him?" She asked

"Yes, he and I used to be tag team partners… but after last year draft where I was draft to RAW and he went to SmackDown."

"Oh, the team splitting up because of the draft," she said.

"Yeah, but it worked out for me, United States Champion. One-half of the Unified Tag Team Champions," he said, with a smile.

"True," she said, with a smile.

"He tries anything else with you?" He asked

"He flirting with me and touch my cheek," she replied

"I am going to hurt him," he said, Kayla touches his arm.

"Mike you can't do that," she said.

"And why not," he said.

"Because Mike we aren't officially a couple yet."

"True but still he has no business touch you at all," he said.

"I know Mike he will deal with trust me. Besides you don't want to get my dad attention right now," she began. "I've seen what he has done to John Cena."

Mike got the message, loud and clear. "Ok… I will let it go for now. But sooner rather than later Morrison and I are going to be in the ring together and I will destroy him."

"I know will you and I will super proud of you," she said, with a smile.

They spend some time together before Kayla's head to the gorilla position to work.

Two hours later, Vince and Kayla walk through the corridor toward the gorilla position where they will be spending the night runs the show. When they arrive there, up to the steps over to the table sat down and grabs the headset, put them on. WWE SmackDown opens showcasing what had happened during the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber air shooing Shawn Michaels coming up from the chamber and then delivering a Sweet Chin Music to the Undertaker this allowed Jericho to cover him for the pin and the World Heavyweight Championship.

SmackDown intro happens next then a live shot inside the Bradley Center, as pyro goes off. Todd Grishman welcomes the fans who are watching on the SyFy Network. He is joined by Matt Striker.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring as Ring announcer Tony Chimel asks the fans to welcome the new World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho. He makes his way out and the head to the ring, as Kayla show Jericho promo from Monday night RAW and then Edge come out and spearing him before telling him that he will face Jericho at WrestleMania for the title. Kayla show Jericho gets in the ring and began talking. He goes on and said, "He didn't deserve that spear." Edge's music hits and the number one contender make his way to the ring. The crowd chants his name and he soaks it up.

Edge congratulates him and Jericho smirks. They go back and forth until Jericho sucker punches Edge with the microphone. He backs up looks for the codebreaker but Edge holds on to the top rope instead. Edge then backs up and spears Jericho again. Jericho rolls out of the ring and Edge raises his arms up. Kayla shows Jericho on the outside and it looks like he bit his lip during the spear. SmackDown goes to commercial.

Back from the break and Kayla show, WrestleMania is 30 days away. She then shows the fans the Money in the Bank contract is hanging over the ring. She then sends the fans to the ring for the match of the show, Money in the Bank Qualifying triple threat match. R-Truth is out first with his NXT Rookie David Otunga. Dolph Ziggler him out next followed by John Morrison. The bell sounded and here we go. There was a lot of action in the match, including close pinfall. The action continues Morrison hits Starship Pain and covers but Dolph Ziggler pulls him out of the ring. Ziggler then covers R-Truth for the win. Dolph Ziggler is going to WrestleMania.

Mike was sitting backstage in his locker room smiling that his former tag team partner John Morrison lost. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break as Matt Striker thanks Kevin Rudolf for the use of the song, Made it. One of WrestleMania official theme song.

Kayla shows a video highlighting Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania Streak vs. Career. Kayla shows Vickie Guerrero walking backstage in a referee's shirt. She will be refereeing the Women's Championship match next on SmackDown. SmackDown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and Tony Chimel introduces Vickie Guerrero and she goes out to massive heat…

Kayla chuckles behind the curtain and said, "She's getting more heat than half the roster and dad." Stephanie chuckles too.

Michelle McCool is out first with Layla and then Mickie James is out next. Vickie calls for the bell and it sound. The match is underway. There was action the match includes Layla getting involved. As the match continues, Beth Phoenix is seen watching in the back. Vickie is slowly to get in the ring and slaps Mickie in the face. McCool then kicks Mickie in the face and Vickie counts the pin. Michelle McCool is the New Women's Champion.

Kayla show coming to next Kane take on Drew McIntyre in Money in the Bank qualifying match. Smackdown goes back to commercial. Back from the break and McIntyre cuts a promo before the match saying he's undefeated. McIntyre brags that there's not a man in the entire WWE who can beat him, not even Kane.

Stephanie said, "You have never faced my husband McIntyre."

Kayla chuckle and said, "Yea, you tell him Steph."

They continue on McIntyre cuts a boring promo. He reminds the fans that he beat Kane at Elimination Chamber. McIntyre said, "He'll beat Kane, win Money in the Bank and then prophecy will be fulfilled at WrestleMania. He'll be the Intercontinental Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and still undefeated."

"Talk about a swallow head, McIntyre has one," Stephanie said Kayla chuckles again.

Kane's pyro goes off scare the hell out of McIntyre and then the music hits and he goes out and makes his way to the ring. He climbs into the ring as Charles Robinson signal for the bell and it sounds. There was a lot of hard-hitting action throughout the match until McIntyre goes for the Future Shock but Kane instead goes for a back-body drop. McIntyre goes for a roll up but Kane kicks him in the face and picks up the win. McIntyre undefeated streak just end.

Kayla and Stephanie watched McIntyre flipping out and then hitting the announcer's table a few time. Matt Striker tells him to take it easy. The Miz is walking backstage and he has said something to say Smackdown goes back to commercial. Mike comes into the gorilla position Kayla wink at him and he smiles back at her.

Back from the break and Matt Striker thanks AC/DC for the use of the song Thunderstruck, one of WrestleMania's official theme songs.

Tony Chimel introduced the Miz. Miz comes out with all his gold and makes his way to the ring. He enters the ring as Kayla watched on behind the curtain.

Miz said, "He's one-half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, which means he can be on whichever show he wants."

He goes on and said, "He and Big Show can defend their titles against any team in WWE yet they still don't have a match at WrestleMania."

He goes on and said, "Last Monday night RAW they defeated Mark Henry and MVP so they need challenges."

The Miz asks Teddy Long to find ShowMiz a suitable tag team so they can prove that they're the most dominant force in WWE.

Miz goes on and said, "He doesn't care if they're invited back to Smackdown or if he just goes ahead and makes the WrestleMania match so he can have his WrestleMania moment. He'll do that because He's The Miz and he's Awesome!"

Teddy Long goes out to the stage and said, "He'll take that under advisement. If Big Show was here then maybe they would have a tag team Championship match, but he's not. Since Miz is here then they might as well have a singles match, unless he needs the Big Show to hide behind."

Miz said, "He doesn't need Big Show to hide behind and he's not afraid of anyone."

Long said, "Since he's not afraid of anyone he'll go one on one with the 2010 Royal Rumble Winner Edge."

Kayla shook her head. Stephanie shows SmackDown' newest free agent acquisition Shelton Benjamin will take on CM Punk in Money in the bank-qualifying match next. SmackDown went back to commercial. Back from the break and the Smack of the Night was last year's Money in the Bank match, which CM Punk won. Back to the ring and the bell sounded and the match is officially underway. There was action throughout the match, include Luke Gallows get in the apron look like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Benjamin yells at him and Rey Mysterio comes out of nowhere to pull him off the apron that distract Punk enough for Benjamin hit Pay Dirt and pick up the win and qualifying for Money in the bank at WrestleMania. After the match, Shelton Benjamin celebrates as Rey Mysterio smiles and waves at CM Punk as he yells angrily. Coming up next Edge vs. The Miz. Smackdown goes back to commercial.

Back from the break and the RAW Rebound is shown. Kayla show Todd Grishman and Matt Striker at ringside, and they run down the main events of WrestleMania. Edge makes his way to the ring for his second singles match since returning. Kayla show footage of Edge spearing Jericho earlier tonight. The Miz is out next as SmackDown goes back to commercial.

Smackdown comes back from the break the bell sound and here we go. They circle the ring and locks up. They get nowhere, quickly breaking it. They circle the ring again and lock up again. Edge backs him to the corner and Miz turns him. Miz goes for a cheap shot but Edge quickly turns it on him. They lock up and Edge gets a waist lock. Edge hits a takedown and Miz quickly gets back to his feet. Miz turns it and Edge counters with a northern lights suplex for one count. Edge gets a side headlock on. Miz whips him off but takes a shoulder block. Edge taunts Miz and gets a favorable reaction from the crowd. They lock up and Edge gets a side headlock on. Miz breaks it and clubs Edge down. Edge rolls out of the ring so Miz goes for a baseball slide and Edge quickly get back in.

Miz goes to get in but edge slides out, pulls Miz out, and sends him to the barricade. Edge forearms him and sends him back into the ring. Edge hits some punches and whips him to the corner. Edge charges avoid the boot by sliding out of the ring and sweeps the feet. Edge punches Miz on the apron and goes back in but Miz knees him in the face. Miz sends him into the ringpost and Edge falls to ringside as we go back commercial.

Back from the break to see Miz hitting Edge in the neck with some elbows. Miz applies a chin lock. During the break, Miz laid the smackdown on Edge. Edge fights up and elbows but Miz slams him back down by the hair. Miz goes into the ropes and hits a running boot to the face cover him for a near fall. Edge quickly goes to the ropes where Miz chokes him. Miz punches Edge in the corner before being backed up by the referee. Miz then hits his nasty patented clothesline. Miz goes to the top rope and goes for a double ax handle but Edge counters into a flapjack.

Both men are down now. The Miz is the first up and he punches Edge. Edge finally ducks one and hits a Russian Leg Sweep. Daniel Bryan is seen watching backstage. Edge punches Miz until he ducks go into the ropes, and hits a big boot. Edge hits a pair of clotheslines before having a whip reversed on him. Edge counters a scoop slam into the Edge-O-Matic covers him for a near fall. Edge goes for the Edgecution but Miz counters into a backbreaker and covers him for another near fall. Kayla was impressing with Mike moveability. Miz waits for the Skull-Crushing Finale but Edge counters into the Edgecution. Edge backs up and sets up for it.

Edge then charges and rips Miz in half with the spear for the win. Edge celebrates his win as Miz lies on the mat in pain. Edge gets on the turnbuckles and points to the WrestleMania XXVI sign as SmackDown goes off the air.


End file.
